Different Worlds
by Oreata
Summary: Kara gasped suddenly, a wave of what she assumed was dizziness causing her to stumble forward. She caught herself on the glass table in the centre of Cat's office, crushing it with uncontrolled alien force. "Danvers', you okay?" Snapper asked, his annoyed demeanour turning into concern. Post 2x22 Divergance. Kara x Mon-El Karamel
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Supergirl fanfiction! I absolutely love Karamel, and am peeved to this day what the writers have done to them. Though this fic starts out quite angsty, its intended to be more of an action drama, but I have to deal with the reality of both Kara and Mon-El's emotions. Cat Grant is also back at Catco, as I think its a crime to not have her in the show!

Also an unrelated sidenote: I've written this with a sprained shoulder (rock climbers unite!), so if there are more than an acceptable amount of spelling errors, its because I'm typing with one hand. Please make a note of anything I may have missed, and I'll fix them.

Chapter 1: New Worlds

She didn't have a clue how long she had been standing there. The sobs that had erupted as she watched his pod soar into space had long since stopped, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Moving would mean that she would have to acknowledge that tomorrow she was going to have to wake up without him next to her. Without cuddling into his warm body, and peering into his crystal grey eyes. Eyes like comets. As Mon-El liked to say.

Some time ago Alex had appeared in front of her, but even then Kara hadn't moved. Alex wrapped her arms around her tightly, promising that somehow the alien girl would be okay, but she just stood frozen – leaving her sisters hug un-reciprocated as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. The brunette had tried to nudge her, force eye contact, even against her better judgment tried to dragged her off the field on which her feet were planted – but Kara was stuck in her daze of sorrow, refusing to acknowledge the existence of the other woman.

"I'll be back soon" Alex whispered, giving her a tight squeeze around the shoulders, before disappearing into a work vehicle.

It must have been hours ago. The sun was starting to set, and she was suddenly overcome with the memory of Mon-El's first sunset on earth. He had been so ecstatic, like a child. The earths yellow sun made the sunset look unlike anything he would have seen on Daxam, They hadn't been dating yet, but in his excitement he had wrapped her up in a big bear hug and begged that she would fly them to the roof of a skyscraper so they could get a better look. She had rolled her eyes, but smiled brightly, remembering her first sunset on earth, and happily grabbed a hold of him - sending them both soaring into the sky. Together they sat on the edge of Catco's roof, talking and laughing. It was the first time she hadn't found herself annoyed with the Daxamite. Maybe it was even when she first started to like him.

A choked sob escaped her mouth, and she quickly lifted her hand to her mouth, as if catching the sound would bury it back inside her.

"Excuse me, Supergirl," A hesitant voice roused her from thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Kara turned to look at the young woman who had daringly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, breaking her motionless stance for the first time in hours. Fresh tears pooled into her eyes, and made her way down her cheeks.

"No." She said simply, as she began to turn and walk away. After a few steps, she turned back over her shoulder and said "If you care about Supergirl at all, please keep this to yourself."

The women nodded, her blue glasses sliding down her nose ever so slightly. "Of course, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you" Kara whispered, her voice sounding weaker than she ever thought possible, before she turned and leaped into the sky.

OUTER SPACE:

Mon-El breathed in deeply, the tightness in his chest had evaporated almost as immediately as he passed through the earths atmosphere. A wave of relief washed through his body, followed almost instantly by a tide of grief. Kara. His Kara. The look on her face when he kissed her and said goodbye flashed before his eyes. He was the reason her face looked like that. Mon-El squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing the tears that were still springing into his eyes deep into his skin with his fingers. Another deep shaky breathe and Mon-El looked around the galaxy, as he absently fiddled with the necklace she had given him just moments before.

"It will keep you safe" she promised, pressing what was once one of her most cherished items into his hands. His breath shuddered. How was he ever going to be able to do this without her?

"Where am I even supposed to go now?" He said to himself, as his pod continued to coast through the galaxy. There were no planets to be seen. He knew the galaxy well, having spent most of his waking life on Daxam, but wasn't sure the current state of many planets. After he had heard that both Daxam and Krypton had been destroyed, he had just naively assumed Earth would be his home forever and never bothered to learn the state of the galaxy that once had mapped his mind.

He sighed, and was about to check to see if the ships navigation might be able to help him, when what appeared to be a worm hole appeared in from of him.

"What the..." He gasped, quickly grabbing hold of the steering wheel, in attempt to move away from the wormhole which was getting closer by the second. Almost as immediately as he tried to steer away, the force of the wormhole grabbed hold of his ship and sucked him into the unknown vortex.

"Well, I hope they aren't evil" Mon-El said aloud to himself, as he leaned to look through his window as if it could help him see what was on the other side of the empty space.

Back on earth:

Kara flew, the wind blowing through her blonde hair gently as she breathed in the fresh air around her. The sun had long set, stars now blanketing the city. As she flew, she glanced up to the sky, wondering if one of those stars was actually her love, on his way to discover a new life on another world.

Her heart ached in her chest as she turned the corner around a building, looking down on the people below. A quiet sense of calm had come over the city, the kind that tends to bring people together only after disaster strikes. She had been watching from a distance, admiring how humans always seemed to be able to turn a dire situation into something beautiful. She turned another corner, finally coming to face the open window of her apartment.

Normally she just flew right in, as quick as possible to avoid being seen by any potential onlookers. Today however was anything but normal. She slowly approached, hand gently reaching out to touch the window pain. He had left the light on. Again. How many times a day did she have to remind him to turn the damn light off.

Had it really only been yesterday morning that she had woken wrapped in his arms, still full of hope that they would be able to concur Rhea and her followers?

Flashback:

Kara let out a sleepy content moan, as she rolled over onto her back, the sun gently blazing through her window and onto her skin. Against her better judgment, she cracked open one eye and looked slowly around the room.

"Hey." A voice next to her said gently, his hand caressing her side from where it was casually draped over her abdomen. Upon hearing his voice, both her blue eyes sleepily fluttered open as she rolled her body into his chest. Mon-El dropped a kiss to her hairline, arms coming to wrap her in a tight bear hug.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, tightening his grasp around her. They certainly hadn't got a lot of sleep – maybe three hours at most. Around 4 AM J'onn had insisted that even aliens needed sleep, and forced the two hero's to leave the DEO and get some rest. The two had been hesitant to comply, worried what Rhea might do to their city while they slept, but now that they were here she wanted to savour every moment. The sun beaming in hit his hair perfectly, almost making him appear to glow in the morning light.

"Pretty good actually" She smiled into him, wishing they could stay here for the rest of the day, that all their problems would just evaporate. "You?"

Silence met her question, and she looked up to see watery grey eyes.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for this Kara." He shuddered a shaky exhale against her.

"Forgive yourself for what, Mon-El?"

"If I hadn't sent out that distress call none of this would be happening. The fact that the place you love is dying is my fault." Kara pulled back from him, breaking the embrace he had around her before pushing him onto his back and moving to sit straddling his hips. Her fingers curled gently against his chest, as she paused, thinking carefully before spoke her next words.

"It's not your fault Mon-El..." She paused again, her lips pressing together as she tilted her head in thought. "I know how you feel, there have been so many missions, where I've thought to myself, if I just did that one thing differently, this wouldn't have happened. Those people would be safe. This criminal wouldn't be loose...but and the end of the day, criminals are responsible for their own actions, not you. Not me. If Rhea wasn't here she'd probably be off terrorizing some other planet."

"I know, but-" His voice caught in his throat, his grey eyes bearing intensely into her blue ones. Kara truly understood now why he had lied about his identity, if her mother was as evil as Rhea she too would have done everything in her control to cut all ties. She smiled softly, fingers brushing his hair before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. His hands naturally came to her hips as she slowly shifted her position from sitting, to lying firmly pressed against his body. Their lips moved together, slowly and tenderly, each movement bringing them closer to the other. His thumbs massaged her hips through the hem of her shirt, as he pressed his hips gently into hers. Mon-El softly caught her bottom lip between his, pulling it ever so slightly and Kara sighed contently into his mouth. Her hands moved to his biceps as she pulled away from him, breaking their already heated kiss. Outside their peaceful cocoon, she could hear the early morning terror the people of National City were experiencing.

"We should probably get going." She said apologetically. Mon-El nodded, an arm coming around her shoulders as he sat up, taking her with him. Kara wrapped her arms around him, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as they sat in their embrace. Neither wanted to move, to stay safe in their room, but hero's always made the sacrifice.

END FLASHBACK

Kara swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, as her eyes continued to sweep the apartment. His sweater lay haphazardly on the couch. The blanket they cuddled under on was crumpled on the floor. The dishes they hadn't had time to do in the weeks chaos lay abandoned in the sink. His copy of Romeo and Juliet was on the coffee table. There was no way she could go in there, she decided abruptly, before turning and flying away. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet, didn't want their pressing or questions. All Kara Zor-El wanted in this moment was to be left alone, so she flew without any clue as to where she would end up.

OUTER SPACE:

Mon-El cluched the side of his seat, desperately – the speed of his pod accelerating from the force of the wormhole with every second. Suddenly he broke through the atmosphere, a planet that appeared to be earth coming into view. Instinctively he placed his hand on his chest, expecting the toxic lead of the earth to take him immediately. Shocked when the pain never came Mon-El, grabbed the steering wheel, bracing himself as his pod barrelled forcefully toward the earth.

NOTE:

Thank you all for reading, please take a moment to leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Oops!

OOPS!

I have been informed that I accidentally posted chapter 1 twice! My bad my friends, please move on to chapter 3 to read chapter 2!

Thanks to csiaddictfan87 for making me aware of my blunder!


	3. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Guys! I am so sorry, I have been having the hardest time with this uploader for some reason! Here is a re-upload of Chapter 2.

AUTHORS NOTE: INJURY WARNING! Don't worry friends, none of our beloved characters get injured in this chapter, I however am not so lucky. I currently have seven torn muscles in my left shoulder. Now, why am I telling you this? Because, sitting at my computer and typing is currently painful, so I am currently writing this on my phone while lying in bed. Unfortunately, that means that typing is harder. So please, if there are spelling errors that I missed, have mercy on my and my poor damaged body. Please let me know if you find anything!

Chapter 2:

Cisco stood, staring at the tablet like device in his hand, as Barry and Kaitlyn focused on the wormhole in the sky above them. When Cisco has vibed the small space pod, both Barry and Kaitlyn had been hesitant when he had insisted on opening a wormhole for it. So they stood in anticipation, Barry in his flash suit, prepared to take down whatever was in that pod if needed. The fact that Cisco somehow knew he had to open the wormhole but not who was in the ship, unnerved Barry – even though Cisco had insisted the pod looked exactly like Kara's.

So there they stood, staring at the sky.

"There it is!" Kaitlyn yelled, causing Cisco to whip his head from his tablet and up to the sky. The small ship came crashing to the earth, and Barry sped off towards it, hoping to God that whoever was inside had superpowers like Kara – otherwise there was no way they'd be able to survive the impact.

Barry came to a sliding stop in front of the crater the pod had created as Cisco and Kaitlyn rushed up behind him. The three paused and looked, as the roof to the pod slid open and a man dressed in black from head to toe stumbled out and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Mon-El?" Barry asked, upon seeing the aliens faces.

"Barry...?" Mon-El said, equally confused, the vision in both his eyes going in and out of black. "How did I get here?"

Barry opened his mouth to speak when Mon-El doubled over and hit the ground with a thud.

EARTH:

Living in National City meant you had to be used to a certain amount of risk, so to Cat Grant, the fact that a sizable part of Catco had been damaged by the Daxamites was no excuse for her or any of her employees to miss a day of work. No, Cat Grant expected every single one of her employees to be at their desks, preparing to cover the Daxamite vs. Earth story.

The door to the elevator beeped, and the doors opened announcing her presence to the entire floor. Cat smiled to herself when she saw their backs get a little straighter and the chatter get a little quieter, pleased that her people knew what was expected of them. Not one complaining about the extended view they were granted by the hole in the wall.

"Grant!" A voice called her to turn around, as Snapper rushed towards her at a reporters pace. This ought to be good.

"Lucas" She said expectantly, swiping the large round sunglasses of her face.

"Have you seen Danvers? She hasn't shown up, and isn't answering her phone."

Cat raised her eyebrows.

"I don't tolerate people who can't be bothered to show up for their responsibilities," he continued, "just because you have some sort of crush on her doesn't mean I give her special privileges."

"Hmm." Cat pressed her lips together, as her hand reached out to take the latte her new assistant was shakily handing to her. "Not. My. Problem. Snapper. Deal with it."

Cat turned swiftly on her heels, before heading straight into her office, leaving Snapper fuming behind her. She couldn't help but smile to herself. It was good to be back.

Cat briefly wondered where Kara had gotten off to, but had more pressing matters to deal with. Carefully she strolled out into her debris filled balcony. It crossed her mind briefly if it was safe to be out there, but continued on anyways.

Cat found herself walking to the edge, keen to get a proper view of the city – but stopped dead in her tracks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a spot of red, a red boot to be specific, peeking out from behind a giant piece of debris. Hesitantly she walked forward, seeing a cape, and a blue sleeve and hand, hanging limply on the pavement. Fearing she was about to find Supergirl dead on her balcony she rushed forward. Cat crouched down in front of the woman, who was slouched on the debris, head hanging limply on her shoulders. Cat reached forward, hand reached towards her shoulder to shake her, awake. Hopefully she was just sleeping. Did aliens sleep the same way people did?

"Supergirl!" Cat said repeatedly, sternly but quietly as to not alert anyone else of the young heroines presence. Supergirl let out a small sigh, her head moving ever so slightly.

"Miss Grant...?" The blonde slurred sleepily. Cat let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here? Do you need your latte...? Sorry I'm late..."

Cat pulled her hand back from the girls shoulder abruptly, unable to believe her ears. Of course Cat had had her suspicions over the years, but now everything was confirmed. Kara Danvers, the awkward yet efficient assistant turned reporter, was Supergirl.

"Supergirl, get up." Cat said through clenched teeth. Kara's eyes sprung open, and the change between Kara Danvers and Supergirl was instantaneous.

"Miss Grant!" Supergirl stood abruptly, pulling her shoulders back, standing tall.

"So to what do I owe this rather...unusual, morning meeting? Next time you want to have a sleep over please, make sure my invitation doesn't get lost in the mail."

Supergirl smiled, forced laugh meeting her lips, as she walked over to the edge of the balcony to overlook the city.

"I'm sorry Miss Grant, I just needed a place to rest. I had no intention of falling asleep here." Kara spoke, the pain in her heart bubbling into her throat. Last night after flying around for hours, she had finally admitted to herself she needed to get some rest, but still wasn't ready to go home, or see anyone she knew personally. Somehow she has ended up at Catco - a place that was safe and familiar, but not overly personal. Kara had meant to just sit down and rest for awhile before continuing on her way for the night. However, as soon as she sat down exhaustion set in and the blonde found herself drifting off to sleep.

"What, you mean to tell me that National City's favourite heroine has no where to stay? No place to call her own?"

Kara looked down at her hands, intensely focusing on the lines in the palms of her hands.

"It's not that...it's just..."

"Your boyfriend?"

Kara stopped trying to find her words, and looked at Cat nodding.

"He's everywhere I look, yet no where to be found. He's...gone." It was the first time she had said it aloud, and the words caused fresh tears to form in her eyes. Cat moved towards the edge of balcony, her hands resting on the rail that had somehow managed to survive the damage the Daxamites had caused.

"Well, Supergirl, I know right now it seems like you're never going to make it through this, and true, it might go on for days, weeks, or even months – but one day you're going to wake up and feel like you can breathe again. And then you'll feel guilty and sad for moving on, but don't worry you'll stumble across his sweater, or an old note and it will all come flooding back and you'll feel like the world is ending all over again. Then one day...those things will make you smile instead of cry, and you'll be able to look at the memories with happiness, that you had the opportunity to experience the kind of love most people only dream about."

Kara looked at her, hands gripping the rail as tightly as she could without warping the metal.

"And trust me, Supergirl," Cat continued, "women like me and you, we take the things that would destroy others and use them to fuel us. No, this isn't going to destroy you, this is going to make you a better hero. Every person you save, not only do it for him, not just so no one else ever has to feel what you're feeling, do it because you are okay; you made it through the impossible."

Kara turned, the tears having made their way down her cheeks, before she wrapped her arms around Cat, squeezing her as hard as she could without hurting a human.

"Thank you." She whispered as Cat returned the hug.

"Any time, Supergirl"

Kara broke away, wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeve. She took in a shaky breath, and looked toward the sky.

"I need to get going...there will be people looking for me. Thank you Cat."

"Of course..." Cat nodded as the blonde leapt off the balcony and into the sky. "Kara."

Cat turned and strutted back into Catco, making her way into the rows of desks under Snappers reign.

"Snapper!" She yelled, and he jumped up, rushing towards her. "Miss Danvers has had a death in the family, she won't be in for some time. If you have a problem with that, take it up with me"

With that Cat turned, leaving Snapper silent and in the dust for once in his life.

EARTH 1:

His eyes blinked open and shut tiredly, the brightness of his surroundings intensifying through his super powered vision.

"He's waking up" A voice he couldn't make out said.

"Kara..." He slurred, licking his lips with his tongue, suddenly feeling as though he could drink all the water on the planet.

"Oh I wish." The same voice, this time clearly a mans voice, said, followed by chuckles from the people around him. Cisco backed up from where he was standing by the bed the alien lay in "that's not what I..."

Barry just looked at Cisco oddly, before turning back to Mon-El.

"Hey Mon-El, it's Barry," The Flash began, as the alien continued to groggily force himself back to reality. "You're pod landed on our Earth, do you know what happened?"

"Pod...wha...oh my God, Kara!" Suddenly Mon-El jerked awake, flying into seated position. He looked around, taking in the scene. "How did I get here? I need to get back to my earth."

"Don't worry man, we'll send you right back, right after we figure out what's going..." Cisco began, but Mon-El cut him off, jumping to his feet shakily enough that Barry had to reach forward and steady him.

"No, no, no, you can't – I'll die..." He tried to walk forward, only to be stopped by the myriad of nodes that were tracking his vitals on his now exposed chest. A sudden beep in the heart monitor he was wearing filled the room, prompting Kaitlyn to step forward, pushing him back to the bed with to fingers.

"Mon-El, you need to sit back down" She carefully guided him back to lying on the bed, before pressing the button to bring the bed into seated position.

"Kara...she probably thinks I'm dead..." He said quietly, and everyone looked at him seriously. There was an instant and heavy silence in the room, as Mon-El settled back into his bed, the three waiting with anticipation. Eventually, Barry was the first to speak.

"Can you back up a little, maybe tell us what happened?"

Mon-El nodded, his senses having normalized, and breathing steady once again. Rubbing his chin, he began to tell them the story of what had been happening in National City over the last couple of weeks. He told them of his parents finding his distress call, and tracking him to earth where they tried to force him to reestablish his royalty. Or his mothers murder of his father, and the attack and take over of National City. Of his almost marriage to Lena Luther. Of how Kara tried everything she could to convince the Daxamites to leave their city in peace, and their betrayal of ancient ritual.

"What my mother didn't realize, is that Lena Luther had invented a device that could make the atmosphere unsustainable to Daxamites, just with the push of a button. When my mother betrayed Kara...we knew it was the only option other than letting them take over Earth...so she pushed the button. It worked immediately, all the ships left and my mother turned to ash in front of our eyes...I felt...like my lungs were caving in on themselves. The only reason I didn't die instantly, is because I'd been living on earth, and had so much exposure to the yellow sun. So Kara put me in my pod...and sent me to space. We didn't have any idea where I'd end up, or if I'd even make it, but you know Kara, she has to believe in the best every time...I was flying through space, when all of a sudden a wormhole opened up. My ship got sucked in and the next thing I knew, I was here explaining it all to you..."

The three stood, staring at him, the weight of everything he and Supergirl had been through in the past few weeks crushing them heavily.

"Mon-El, I'm sorry...that's rough." Barry said, reaching out to briefly touch his arm comfortingly. Mon-El nodded, the loss he had just experienced hitting him all over again.

"How did that wormhole open?" He asked with a clear of his throat, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, I can help with that." Cisco stopped forward slightly. "We were working on training with Wally, when I got a vibe of a ship in space...we didn't know it was you though so we were pretty nervous to bring you here..."

Mon-El nodded, feeling at a loss for words for what might be the first time in his life ever.

"And don't worry man," Cisco continued, "I'm sure Kaitlyn can find a cure for this lead allergy thing."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "I can't promise anything, but I think there's a really good chance."

Mon-El nodded, the exhaustion from the past few days events hitting him suddenly. "Thank you. Is there any way we can tell Kara where I am and that I'm ok?"

Barry and Cisco both nodded.

"Yea man, we'll go first thing in the morning. Why don't you crash at my place tonight?" Barry offered.

"That would be great, thanks man."

EARTH 38

When she had left Catco, Kara had had every intention of flying straight to the DEO, finding Alex and J'onn and assuring them she was ok - but as she was soaring all the emotions leapt back into her throat. They would ask her all the questions she wasn't prepared to answer. All she wanted to do was become invisible to the world for a couple of days.

Which left her with one giant problem.

She was still wearing her Supergirl suit.

She wasn't ready to go to her apartment, where all her clothes currently were. It's not like she could just walk into the mall and buy clothing. She was sure whoever would help Supergirl, would keep track of every single item of clothing she'd buy – making it way to easy for the investigative reporters of National City to connect Supergirl to Kara Danvers

And there was another problem.

Hunger. Oh my God the hunger.

She literally hadn't eaten since Mon-El had stuffed a couple of sticky buns in her face as they were on their way to the DEO two days ago. For an alien that needed to consume an average of 10,000 calories a day, that meant she felt like she hadn't eaten in months.

Which is how she found herself in her current situation, standing in line at the food court mall, trying to decided just how much food she could order without overwhelming the staff. As soon as she had walked in the mall, the atmosphere had shifted slightly. People became hushed, quickly grabbing their phones in hopes of getting a picture of the heroine. Kara however, had had only one thing on her mind – food.

The line seemed to drain on forever, but eventually she stepped up to the till.

"Hi welcome to Taste of China may I..." The young clerk spoke, eyes getting wider with each word he spoke, upon realizing exactly whom he was addressing. His voice started to speak as he continued speaking, "may I take your order...?"

Kara smiled, forcing back a laugh between a closed lipped smile.

"Hi! Yes, I'd like two orders of potstickers, one ginger beef, one orange chicken, one sweet and sour pork...and...some spring rolls. Oh! And some wanton soup!"

The teenager raised his eyebrows as he repeated her order back to her.

"I-is that everything?" Kara nodded. "Ok that will be 37.58."

Kara bent over and pulled out a 50 dollar bill from her boot. When Alex had insisted that she keep it there "in case or emergencies" Kara had rolled her eyes, but was now extremely thankful for her sisters forward thinking.

"Here you go!" She passed him the bill, and his eyes got even wider when their hands brushed.

"Thank you," He said returning her change, "you're order will be ready in a few minutes! Have a great day."

"Thanks, you too." She replied, moving aside to allow the next customer to move forward.

Kara crossed her arms as she waited, the lack of activity bringing her thoughts back to Mon-El. Overwhelmed by the desire to argue over the last potsticker with him just one last time she breathed in deeply, trying to bring her emotions back into check. She couldn't break down here. Not with so many people watching.

"Liam! Get back here!" A voice called from behind her, and Kara felt a gentle tug on her cape.

"Excuse me Supergirl..." a small voice said from behind her, and she turned to see a small boy, looking up at her, his mother running up behind him.

"I'm so sorry Supergirl, he just got away from me." The woman exclaimed, and Kara just smiled.

"It's ok." She said, crouching down to the boys eye level. "How's it going?"

"I just wanted to say thank you..." the boy began. "My Daddy, he was attacked by all the bad peoples that came...if you hadn't made them leave when you did, Mommy says Daddy would be gone now. But he's gonna be ok."

The little boy fell into her, small arms coming to wrap around her in a hug. Kara felt the lump in her own chest tighten, as she hugged him back.

"Can I get a picture?" His Mom asked after a moment, and Kara nodded, lifting the boy in her arms as she stood, so the woman could snap a picture on her phone. Kara smiled at the camera, feeling an old glimpse of herself return in the moment.

"Alright Liam, we better let Supergirl get back to her day." Liam agreed, and reached over for his mom to take him. The three exchanged goodbyes, and Kara smiled as two walked off, chatting excitedly about how excited Liam's Dad would be when he heard they had met Supergirl.

"Supergirl, your order is ready." The teen from taste of China called her, and Kara turned around.

"Thank you!" She said, reaching out and taking the bag of food he had extended to her. Hungrily she turned, eager to find a spot to sit down and eat, but as she looked around the food court, and all the people noticeably glancing at her she wondered if perhaps she better take her food somewhere else. When she saw a man, cell phone in his hands coming towards her, she made the quick decision to run, eager to get out of the public eye.

"Supergirl!" A voice behind her yelled, and she flinched. She'd know that voice anywhere. Alex. Kara turned around, to see her sister quickly walking towards her.

"Hey..." She said almost sleepily as Alex grabbed her arm.

"Where have you been" Alex whispered somewhere between concern and anger. "Everyone's been worried sick."

"How did you know I was here?" Kara asked, deflecting the question. Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket, showing it to Kara. "Supergirl comforts young fan in foodcourt" read a recently published tweet, accompanied by a picture of her hugging Liam. This was followed by an article that read "How much does an alien need to eat? Find out what Supergirl ordered at National City Mall's Taste of China," that included a picture of her standing and ordering at the till.

"Oh Rao, it hasn't even been 15 minutes..." Kara spoke quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to the modern century." Alex smirked.

"How did you even get her so fast?"

"I have my ways..." Alex trailed, "But that's not the point, we're worried about you."

Kara sighed.

"I know its just...I couldn't..." Kara felt herself getting teary again, before tensing up so that the people of National City wouldn't see her in a vulnerable state. This time it was Alex's turn to sigh.

"Look, lets just go back to my place." Alex whispered, "You can eat this ridiculous amount of food, get some sleep and a shower, actual clothes. We don't have to talk, just come with me."

Kara closed her eyes, holding in the tears that were threatening to fall, before nodding.

"Okay. Yes, lets go."

Alex let out another sigh, this time of relief, wishing she could give her little sister a hug, but having to remain professional since they were both still in their work garb. With a crowd watching them as discreetly as possible, the two left, leaving their audience more curious than ever.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all for reading, I appreciate you all so much! Please take a moment and leave a review – I would love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello friends! Welcome to chapter 3! This chapter explores Mon-El starting to adjust to life on earth 1, and Kara interacts with a new alien!

P.S. Thank you to all who took the time to comment on previous chapters, I appreciate you all so much!

Chapter 3:

He couldn't tell her.

Despite his exhaustion He'd laid awake for hours last night trying to figure out how to handle the situation, and he kept coming back to the same conclusion.

He couldn't tell her.

As he lay there in the bed in Barry and Iris guest room, Kara's face kept playing over and over in his mind. The same face that haunted him as he fled from the earths atmosphere and into outer space. That look that made him want to find his way back to her with nothing more than his bare hands – digging through the layers of their now separate worlds. But he couldn't.

What if there was no way to cure him of his lead "allergy?" There was no way he could give her – give himself – hope that he might be able to return just to rewrite heartbreak all over her beautiful face.

Mon-El sighed. The morning light was beginning to seep through the curtains of the window and he hadn't slept a wink yet. He hadn't slept without Kara next to him for months, and felt like he never would be able to again. Pulling the covers closer to his chin he turned to his side, determined to get at least a few minutes of sleep before the day started.

"Mon-El" a voice said, as a light knock came to his door. Mon-El flipped back onto his back exasperated. "We need to get to Star Labs here pretty soon."

"Great." He mumbled under his breath, before throwing the covers off the bed and sitting up.

"Yea,'know worries man, just give me a few minutes."

The door opened, and Barry popped his head in.

"Hey man, brought you some clothes. We can can pick up some stuff later today as well."

Mon-El stood, walking towards the speedster, already convinced any pants the flash owned would be way narrow for him.

"Thanks." He yawned, taking the clothes from him.

"Dude you look awful, how'd you sleep?"

"Didn't sleep a blink." He stated, remembering the catch phrase Kara had told him a few weeks ago.

"Uuuh Blink...? Dude its sleep a wink...at least on our earth" Barry responded getting more confused with each word he spoke.

"A wink...that also makes sense. Getting used to earth phrases is so weird. It could be wink."

"Right..." Barry trailed. "Wait! Dude you're an alien!"

"Um, yea..." Mon-El resounded, confused as to why Barry was suddenly acting like this was new information.

"Ok wait, so do you have powers like Kara then?"

"Uuuh yea, we'll no. I mean yeah I have powers, but not like Kara...sort of..."

Barry looked at him oddly.

"Kay...well get ready and we'll talk about this all later..." Barry said, suddenly realizing Mon-El was standing there in only boxers, before quickly ducking out the door.

Mon-El lifted up the red t-shirt, Barry had given him and slipped it over his head. The alien rolled his eyes – and then smiled upon realizing the t-shirt had the flash symbol on it. Of course. Kara always did the same thing.

FLASHBACK:

They were walking through the mall, Kara's hand gently gripping his own. Even after months on earth, he still wasn't quite used to how his eyes and ears would take in the sights and sounds on this earth. He smiled, looking at her.

"What?" She asked awkwardly catching his gaze.

"You're just pretty." He grinned even wider and she smiled back, meeting his eyes.

"Yea so are you." She jested, even though he knew she meant the compliment. Suddenly her eyes widened, and he followed her gaze to a window behind them.

"Mo-Mike look!" She exclaimed, pulling him towards a store window, her super-strength preventing him from doing anything but follow.

"Babe..." He tried weakly to resist as she dragged him into the store and towards a rack that had a bunch of Supergirl t-shirts.

"Babe." he repeated. "You really don't need any more Supergirl paraphernalia."

Kara mock dropped her jaw at him.

"Um, yes I do. I don't have any t-shirts, and neither do you!" She excitedly pushed a bunch of t-shirts into his arms.

"Okay, but if I wear a Supergirl t-shirt, does it stay Supergirl? Or does it become Super...boy?"

He protested as she excitedly pushed him towards the change rooms. "Or does it make it Superman...because considering the nature of our relationship that would be weird."

Kara pushed him past the sales associate, into an open change room. Mon-El looked over his shoulder upon hearing the sales associate tell them there was only one person per change room. The last thing he saw before Kara locked the door behind them was the concerned look on the employees face.

"Babe." He said short, trying to get her to stop and listen for a second. "You gotta calm down. We aren't both supposed to be in here."

"Wooow," Kara gawked at him. "Normally I get accused of being the goody goody in this relationship. Fine leave if you want to."

Mon-El turned to grab the lock of the door when Kara lifted her shirt over her head and innocently turned to pull the blue t-shirt off the hanger.

Mon-El groaned, immediately feeling his body respond to her. She who was so oblivious. Or was she, he wondered. Using his super speed, he came towards her, flipping her around and pressing her back firmly against the wall, firm enough that she could feel him pressing into her, but gentle enough that they didn't break the wall of the change room with their super strength.

"Mon-El..." She trailed, as he brought his lips mere millimetres from hers but refused to allow them to touch.

"What," He smiled cheekily, eyes dropping to her lips. "You didn't think you could drag me into a change room, literally take off your clothes and not have me want to touch you." His hands, which had found their way to her hips began to move their way up her sides, coming to her chest, which he grasped and massaged gently with his thumbs.

"Rao..." She gasped as she felt his lips drop to her shoulder, sprinkling kisses as he made his way to her neck, where he sucked gently. "...it's not what I'd intended..."

The way she spoke breathily, pressing her pelvis into him as she arched her back against him made

him want to take her right then and there. Instead however, he smiled again, breaking free from the grasp she had formed around his shoulders.

"Oh alright." He said, turning to pull off his t-shirt and replace it with the Supergirl one she had chosen for him. Kara stood gaping at him, grasping the wall on either side of her, panting heavily with eyes wide and dark.

"Well what do you think?" He asked smoothing the t-shirt over his chest.

"I..." Kara trailed, unable to take her eyes off him. "...think we should go home."

"I meant about the t-shirt. Do you like it?" He asked, turning so she could examine it from every angle.

"It looks good." She all but squeaked.

"What about yours?"He asked, reaching for the t-shirt she still had bunched in her hand, and helping her bring the shirt over her head and arms. "What to you think?"

He was pressed against her again, this time allowing his lips to meet hers briefly before pulling away.

"I think..." She gasped as his grey eyes looked directly into her blue ones, fingers gently trailing up her biceps. "That you putting clothes on me is the opposite of what should be happening right now."

"Gods..."' He crashed his lips into hers roughly, unable to resist any longer. "Let's go home"

His arms came around her back, eventually finding the pockets of her jeans. Finding herself pressed against the wall again, she slipped her thigh between his legs, allowing friction to do its work. Eventually Kara nodded, slowing processing his words.

"Ok but not before we buy these awesome t-shirts." She said between kisses. Mon-El nodded against her and they both sprung into super speed to change into their original clothing, helping each other to look presentable before leaving the Change room.

"How'd they fit?" The sales clerk asked, pretending she hadn't heard the entire exchange between them, as Kara emerged from the change room, Mon-El closely following behind.

"Great!" Mon-El Laughed awkwardly, causing Kara to laugh along with him.

"We'd take them all if we could!" She contributed, trying to brush the awkwardness off with a wave of her hands.

The two shuffled past her, making the situation even more uncomfortable if possible. The sales associates cheeks flushed as they passed. Mon-El leaned over her shoulder as they walked, quietly whispering in her ear.

"You're gonna fly us home right?"

"Oh gods yes." She smiles, turning her head back over her shoulder so she could plant a kiss on his jaw.

END FLASHBACK.

Mon-El smiled sadly to himself, a mix of emotions twisting around inside him. No, he definitely couldn't knowingly make Kara feel what he was feeling right now.

XXX

"Well, your vitals all look good, it doesn't seem like the lead did any permanent damage to your system." Caitlin smiled at Mon-El, who was sitting on doctors bench in Star Labs.

"Great!" He grinned, clasping his hands together enthusiastically. "When do we start working on my cure to get me home?"

"Well, I already have a few ideas, but it will take a couple of days to make serums, and then even longer to test things out. But first, I'll need to draw some blood.

Caitlin tied a rubber band around Mon-El's elbow, before turning to grab a needle from the tray resting on the cart next to them.

"Oh that won't..." Mon-El began, as she tried to push the needle into his skin, causing it to snap at contact. "...work."

Caitlin looked down as the tip of the needle bounced to the ground, rolling under the bench he was sitting on.

"Hmmm...ok then...maybe let's start with some saliva, while we figure out how to take some blood." She asked grabbing a cotton swab. "You do have saliva right?"

Mon-El smiled and laughed, nodding. "Yea I do. On my Earth we use a needle made of lead for me, of course, that only works until we cure my lead allergy."

Caitlin purses her brow thoughtfully. The room was silent for a few minutes, and Mon-El eventually took the silence as a moment to reveal the revelation he'd had overnight.

"So, I was uh, thinking, about how we, I mean you, were going to go back to my earth and tell Kara where I am, and I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?" Barry asked with a tilt of the head.

"Well it's just, we don't know how this cure thing is going to go," Caitlin approached Mon-El with the cotton swab, and he opened his mouth allowing her to take his DNA before continuing on. "It's just that I don't want to give her hope, and then just crush her all over again."

Barry reached back, brushing the back of his head with his hand.

"I don't know man, I mean if Iris were sent to some random planet, and someone was able to come and tell me that she was ok, even if I'd never get to see her again, I'd want to know. Besides, Kara comes to this earth sometimes, wouldn't it be better to give her a heads up instead of just have her show up in a few months only to feel like we were hiding this from her?"

Mon-El was silent for a moment, processing what the speedster said.

"You didn't see her when I left..." Mon-El signed, "I'm not opposed to telling her, I just...don't want to give her false hope. What if we give it a few weeks, to see where Caitlin is with the cure, and then tell her once we know the chances? Does that give you enough time to get an idea Caitlin?"

"Well, it's not a lot of time, but I've worked with much shorter deadlines before."

"Alright, and if in a few weeks we still don't really know, we'll just have to tell her I'm here..."

"Ok, sure man, but let's not wait to long." Mon-El nodded and Barry continued."So Mon-El, these powers of yours, can we test them out today?"

Mon-El smiled.

EARTH 38

Kara sat curled up on Alex' couch, her favourite episode of Orphan Black moving along the screen of the TV. She sighed adjusting herself, wondering how on earth her sister was ever able to get comfortable on the thing.

She was just reaching back to adjust the pillows behind her back when the door to the apartment opened.

"You know Alex, have you ever considered the possibility that couches are actually supposed to make you feel better, rather than like there's a board attached to your spine."

Alex laughed as she closed the door behind her. "You know Kara, I am one of the few people on this planet that actually knows you can't feel pain right?"

"Pain no, discomfort yes." Kara complained shifting again. "You know there's this planet called Zamtubia near Krypton, that the people are like...made of this weird cushion like material...and they are like the opposite of us. They need to sit on hard surfaces in order to be comfortable, so all the furniture on their planet is literally made is stones. And let me tell you, I've sat on couches on their planet that are more comfortable than this."

Alex chuckled again rolling her eyes, placing a box of doughnuts in front of her little sister. "Well, I guess if we ever meet any refugees from Zamtubia, we'll just have to donate it to their cause."

Kara laughed, reaching forward and pulling a couple of doughnuts from the box. "God you're not even trying to argue, that's how bad it is."

"Yea..." Alex exhaled, "Maggie's been nagging me about it for months. She's at the point where she refuses to cuddle here anymore. I really need to do something about it."

"So why haven't you...?"

"It's just...so big...and heavy. And it was so hard to get in here."

Kara stared at her deadpanned, as Alex took a bite of a doughnut.

"You realize that I have literally superpowers right? I'll fly the thing out of here right now. Ooo! Or break it! Or! I could set in on fire, and we could just watch it burn."

"Hmm, maybe." Alex said sigh a casual shrug of her shoulders, the mockery hidden beneath the subtle movement. Kara was about to answer when Alex' phone started to ring on the table in front of them.

"It's Maggie." Alex bent forward, picking it up. "Hey babe."

"Alex." Maggie's hushed voice came through the ear piece, causing Alex to stand up and Kara's attention to drift towards the pastry in her hand.

"Hey what's up, are you ok?"

"Where's Supergirl?" She breathed through the sound of gunshots and screaming that surrounded her.

"There's this weird bird looking alien thing terrorizing down town."

Kara's back stiffed, having heard what the cop said with her super hearing, and exchanged a glance with Alex. Alex looked at the blonde concerned, it had only been a couple of days since the Daxamite invasion and was sure Kara wasn't ready for super heroing quite yet. Despite this, Kara nodded disappearing for a second before returning in her super suit.

"We're on our way." Alex said, hanging up the phone as Kara grabbed her and jumped out Alex' open window.

XXX

Supergirl and Alex landed right in the middle of the chaos, Maggie turning and smiling in relief when she saw them. The beast stood about 10 feet high, and had a black armoured exoskeleton running all over his body. Broad winds hung off his shoulders, and his face occupied a large yellow beak. Those were the only qualities that made him bird-like though. He stood tall and strong with the build of a soldier. The police had stopped firing bullets at him, after two had deflected off his exoskeleton and injured two civilians.

"Ah! Supergirl!" a wicked smiled carved itself into the mouth that resided beneath his beak. "Good you're here, time for the real fun to begin."

He bellowed in a laughter that echoed through the skyscrapers of the city. The alien took a massive step forward before breathing fire through the nostrils of his break. Kara jumped in front of everyone, a giant exhale of freeze breath distinguishing the fire immediately. He laughed again.

"Do you know how many galaxies I have searched to find the last daughter of Krypton?" With a scream, he thrust his arm forward into a nearby building, smashing the wall to pieces as he hit it. Wood and rubble went flying, and the onlooking pedestrians scattered in horror at the oncoming debris. Kara leapt into flight, grabbing a woman in her arms, shielding her from a piece of rock that was about to crush her. The alien flew, quickly setting her behind the police barrier.

"Take this guy out now Supergirl." Maggie said, but Kara was already ahead of her. Supergirl charged at him, ready to throw him back with her super strength. Despite her speed, the monster seemed to slow down time. His hand started to glow bright purple and he threw his arm back before connecting his fist right into her face. Kara was thrown back into the building, which shattered on impact as she rolled to the ground.

"Supergirl!" Alex yelled moving to run towards her sister.

"Stay back!" Kara yelled picking herself off the ground before bolting in front of the police barrier. The creature was bellowing laughter again; a character trait Kara was quickly getting tired of. Kara took his moment of distraction to hit him with her freeze breath. She was hoping that the metal like material of his skin would freeze, causing him retreat. The bird like alien started to scream in agony as his armour started to ice over, shards of ice slowly making their way to his flesh.

"Got ya." Kara smiled to herself.

"You haven't seen the last of me Kryptonian!"' He yelled, before cracking the ice around him and flying off into the sky. The crowd around her began to clap, but Kara felt herself sway, breath fluttering in her chest.

"Supergirl." Alex said, stepping forward and grasping her sister by the arm. The agent lowered her voice into a whisper, so only the blonde could hear. "Kara you're bleeding and bruising."

"What...?" Kara asked, lifting her hand to her cheek. Her eyes widened when she pulled her fingers back to reveal red drops of blood. "This doesn't make sense, my powers still work."

Alex nodded. "Meet me at the DEO."

Kara agreed, before leaping into the sky, leaving an awed crowd of people behind.

Earth 1:

His feet gripped the ground tightly, as he prepared his body to jump as far as he was physically able. The series of tests Cisco and Caitlin were doing on him reminded him of all the tests Winn had put him through when he first landed on earth.

The alien crouched slightly, before pushing himself forward, sending himself through the air, over and across the building and onto his two feet on the other side. The Flash team let out cheers of excitement, and Mon-El chuckled to himself wondering what their reaction would be when they saw him leap over a skyscraper for the first time.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Cisco yelled as he walked back around the building. "How much effort do you think you were exerting there?"

"About 20% or so, Id say."

Cisco lifted his hands to his head, and brought them out in a "mind blown" motion.

"Okay," the tech exclaimed excitedly, "this next one, I think you'll be excited about." Cisco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote, which he pressed to open the door to the warehouse."

Mon-El grinned back at Barry as they walked into the warehouse. He had casually mentioned earlier that he and Kara liked to use cars as punching bags, and now there was one hanging in front of him.

"Dude, is that Ezmerelda?" Barry asked. Mom-El looked confused.

"Yea," Cisco turned to Mon-El explaining. "She was my sweet ride, but stopped running a few months ago. Time to get some revenge."

Mon-El looked at Cisco strangely, the man becoming more odd to him by the moment. The alien stepped forward, raising his fists in front of his face, before releasing a series of punches against the vehicle. The vehicle swung back and forth, when Cisco let out an awed "dude..." as he looked at the numbers on his tablet.

Mon-El was about to release another set of punches, when an alarm echoed through the building. He jumped back instinctively feeling like he had somehow caused the sirens.

"That's our alert system." Caitlin explained, "but I have no idea why Cisco has it so loud."

Cisco smiled sheepishly, bringing up the alert on his tablet.

"Looks like we've got an incident at Jitters."

"What kind of incident?" Barry asked, looking over Cisco's shoulder. "Meta-human or otherwise?"

"It doesn't say much...just that an unknown creature is threatening public safety..."

"You want to come along?" Barry asked Mon-El, already convinced his powers would help in any hostile situation.

"Yes sure!" Mon-El was eager to help, determined to keep the promises he'd made to Kara as they'd departed.

"Think you can keep up?" Barry asked smiling coyly. Mon-El smiled back.

"Guess we'll see." The two men disappeared in a blur and Cisco gasped in awe, not having seen Mon-El's speed yet. Caitlin rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh come on that's cool!" He protested but she just looked at him. "Oh you know what, I miss HR. He needs to get back from his earth soon. He'd appreciate this."

"I do appreciate it, I just don't need to fan girl over him."

Cisco rolled his eyes and was about to protest when his tablet made another noise.

"Oh! We've got a description of the culprit. The intruder is about 10', black exoskeleton, wings and a yellow beak. It also breaths fire."

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, please take a moment to leave me your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Welcome to Chapter 4 my friends, thank you to everyone who took the time to review on previous chapters! I love you all dearly.

Chapter 4

Red boots hit the hardwood floor of her apartment, as she landed from her flight. Her heart was pounding so loudly in chest that the sound echoed inside her head. The false expectation that he was about to slide into the room, grooving ever so slightly as he listened to the music pouring through his headphones weighed heavily in her heart.

Kara stepped forward, her red cape swishing behind her as she moved. She approached the kitchen counter, a tray of abandoned muffins he had made before all the chaos broke out laying forgotten. Kara reached out, picking up one of the forgotten muffins. Mold. It lightly covered the surface of the baked good, and she felt her lip tremble ever so slightly. He'd made them for her, and she'd never had a chance to try them.

FLASHBACK

Kara Danvers had impeccable hearing. If she zeroed in properly could hear a paper clip dropping on the other side of the city. If she ever needed to know how someone she loved was doing all she needed to do was focus for a moment, and filter out the heartbeat of the person she was looking for among the chaos of the world.

So, when she approached her apartment, it was no surprise that she could hear Mon-El belting Gloria Gaynor before she even hit the elevator to their apartment.

Kara turned into her building, pressing the button to bring the elevator to the main floor. As she listened to Mon-El start to croon "I Will Survive." She lifted her fist to her mouth to hide her amusement as the elevator let out a beep, the doors parting for her.

"Kara dear!" A voice called. "Hold the door please."

Kara turned to see her elderly neighbour, hurriedly making her way towards her.

"Of course Mrs. Soulvini!" The blondes hand reached forward, stopping the door from closing on the lady.

"Thank you dear." She said, making her way into the cubed lift, grocery bags hanging from her wrists.

"Of course." Kara automatically reached forward and took the grocery bags from Mrs. Soulvini.

"Oh thank you dear." The elder smiled brightly.

"Not a problem." Kara answered as the elevator began to make its journey up to their floor.

"You know, I really like your new boyfriend. Mike, was it?"

"Yes it's Mike!"

"He seems like such a nice boy, and it's certainly lovely to see you happy for once."

For once? Kara's eyebrows crinkled and she opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that Kara dear. I just meant that you're such a nice young lady, I'm glad to see you with someone that makes you happy."

"I'm glad as well." She smiled happily.

"The only thing is...that boy has been singing in your apartment for the entire day, and it's very hard to focus on things with all the noise."

Kara stifled back a laugh, as they excited the elevator and made their way to drop off the groceries in her apartment.

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't get me wrong...he's a lovely boy, and has a beautiful tenor voice, but it's very loud to listen to all day long."

"Don't worry Mrs. Soulvini, I'll take care of it." She assured the women, setting the bags of groceries down on the counter.

"Thank you dear."

"Of course, have a good evening Mrs. Soulvini." Kara smiled, exciting the women's apartment and closing the door behind her. Supergirl moved across the hall, pulling her keys out of her purse so she could enter her home. She laughed internally, hearing him sing through the closed door.

As soon as the door opened the singing stopped and her nose was overcome with the aroma of freshly baked muffins. Kara pulled off her jacket and purse, draping them both over a nearby chair.

"Hey babe." She grinned, heading into the kitchen area where he stood dressed in jeans, grey sweater and flowered apron. Mon-El reached into the oven, pulling the tray from the rack with his bare hands before placing it on the counter. As Mon-El untied the apron that was around his waist Kara pushed herself to sit on top of the counter.

"Hi." He said placing his hands on the counter on either side of her, moving his hips in between her legs.

"Hey." She repeated.

"Hello." He said dropping a kiss to her for head. Kara responded by wrapping her arms around him, pulling her body towards him so they were connected at the torso.

"How was your day?" She asked, face nuzzling into his shoulder. Mon-El brought his fingers up to her hair, twirling a blonde lock around in his hand.

"It was good," He placed a kiss on her temple. "Slept, read, made these delicious looking muffins."

"Hmm." She smirked, leaning back into his arms. Mon-El smiled at her, hands planting firmly around her back, before he moved to kiss her with fervour. Kara responded kind, hands coming to the collar of his shirt as their lips moved together.

"Mmmm, Mon-El..." She breathed into him.

"Hmmm...?"

"Which Gloria Gaynor song did you enjoy singing the most?" She spoke into his mouth, lips barely moving away from his own.

"What?" He asked, breaking away from her. Kara grunted in protest, trying to bring his face back to hers. "How did you know I was singing Gloria?"

"Mon-El, I have impeccable hearing." She smirked, trying to meet his lips one more time. He pulled away. "Also...I ran into Mrs. Soulvini on my way up..."

"Oh..." His voice dropped and the blonde smirked, hands moving to the back of his neck.

"She wants you to know that you have a beautiful tenor voice...that she could hear all day long."

"Should I go apologize?"

"You know I think what she really needs right now is some quiet..." She half smiled, bringing him close to her again. "Besides, if you go we can't do this."

Mon-El smiled against her, their noses knocking gently. "That is a very good point."

END FLASHBACK

Kara sadly put the muffin back on the counter, wondering why it was so hard to her to dispose of the baked good. It was not like she was going to eat it.

Breathing deeply, the girl stepped into their bedroom, eyeing their clothes that were still carelessly tossed onto the floor in their exhaustion just days before. She bent over, picking up the grey sweater he practically lived in, bringing it to her face. A deep inhale, and she was overcome by the scent and memory of the one she loved. Gingerly she stripped from her super suit, pulling the sweater over her head. Doused with unexplained comfort, she allowed herself to collapse into the bed that no longer felt like her own.

The blonde reached under to pillow, to pull it close so she could embrace it as she as slept. As her hands grazed the sheets, her fingers caught on the familiar crinkle of paper.

She pinched the unknown object between her fingers, bringing it out from under the covers. The paper was freshly folded, the creases delicate and intentional. Kara's heart pounded in her chest, there was only one person who could've put it there. Mon-El. Nervously she moved to open the paper. In large, clear printing the note read:

You are so beautiful.

Tears welled in her eyes as she allowed herself to sink into the mattress. Fresh sobs poured forth, and she brought her knees to her chest; arms over her face so she could breathe him in.

It was still daylight out, but Kara would give anything for this day to be over, so she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

XXX

EARTH 1

The alien was absolutely infuriating. While Barry had little experience with aliens, they were not something Mon-El was unaccustomed too. So after the first 45 minutes of fighting the weird bird man, Mon-El was annoyed. Barry was currently circling the creature, an attempt to slow his gargantuan steps. Unfortunately it appeared that the creature had the ability to slow time, making, Barry, while still unbelieving fast, struggle to create the wind barrier he was currently attempting.

Mon-El knelt on top of the sky scarper he'd leapt upon a couple of minutes ago, waiting for Barry to give him the go ahead. The alien was starting to wonder if he should jump down and help the flash, instead of just standing on the sideline. Perhaps if they combined their speeds, they would have more success. Mon-El stood up, preparing to jump down, when he heard Barry yell.

"Now!"

Mon-El acted instantly, flinging his body through the air, towards the raging alien. His arm recoiled as he approached, hoping the force of his strength combined with super speed, would knock the bird man back. His fist connected with the aliens beak, and the bird exhaled a ball of fire as he stumbled to backwards. Mon-El fell to the ground, the clothes he was wearing becoming engulfed in the flames.

"Oh geez." Mon-El heard Barry mumble.

"I need water!" Mon-El yelled, and Barry directed him to a nearby fountain without ever breaking from his run. Mon-El forced his fiery body into the air, hoping he was headed in the right direction. As he soared over one building at a time, he saw the fountain come into view and sighed in relief. In another swift leap he landed in the water, laying back to put out the flames. Onlookers started screaming at the sight of his fiery body, but Mon-El stayed calm until the fire was out, more thankful than ever for his indestructible skin. Once he could tell his clothing was no longer smouldering, he stepped out of the small pool.

"Hey how you all doing?" He casually asked the onlookers who were standing aghast, before he leapt back into the sky.

In one swift movement he landed in front of his fellow alien, who crooned a sick smile under his beak. The bird man, dropped to one knee, swiping his hands together then apart.

"Ah, the beloved Prince returns." He said, the mockery heavy in his tone. "Tell me, how does it feel to have betrayed your entire planet? Knowing your people are now left to starve under your mothers hand?"

Mon-El fumed, fists clenched at either side. Barry broke his run, coming to stand next to the Daxamite.

"This isn't working." Barry said, to Mon-El.

"How do you know who I am?" Mon-El demanded, ignoring Barry's comment.

"Because I Voltor, and I know all!" He smiled wickedly. "Just like I know by the time I'm done with your dear Kara you'll wish your mother had killed her when she'd had at chance."

In a burst of rage Mon-El spend forward, ready to take the monster out in one solid hit. As Mon-El changed the creature pulled his fist back, and connected it to Mon-El's chest where it started to glow a deep radioactive purple. Mon-El fell to the ground, wind having successfully been knocked out of him. The moment his body hit the pavement, Mon-El was back on his feet, ignoring the pain that was erupting in his chest.

"I have an idea!" Barry yelled, "Follow my lead."

Mon-El nodded, mimicking what Barry was doing.

"Go!" Barry yelled, and the two men charged the creature, each forcefully grabbing an arm and thrusting the creature backwards. Voltor growled in protest, their simultaneous movement catching him off guard, as his feet lifted off the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me earthlings!" He yelled, turning to sneer at Mon-El. The alien inhaled, before forcefully exhaling through his beak. Through one of the nostrils of his beak he released a black string, which made its way through the air, before landing on Mon-El's forehead. The parasite curled up on aliens skin, burrowing its self in a spiral shape on his forehead. Instantly Mon-El felt his body weaken and let go of Voltor's arm, body falling through the air.

Realizing the alien was retreating Barry let go of Voltor, before zipping down to catch Mon-El right before he hit the ground.

"Hey guys, what's happened?" Cisco asked through Barry's com, communicating with them for the first time in the fight.

Barry looked down at Mon-El, whose eyes has rolled back into his head, little drops of black blood flowing from his eyes, black foam seeping from his mouth. Barry's fingers brushed the spiral Voltor had left on his friends foreheads

"I don't know he did something to him." Mon-El's body started seizing in his grasp. "He's having a seizure of some sort. I don't know guys."

"Get him back here, right now." Caitlin's voice came into his earpiece. Barry nodded to no one in particular, before grabbing Mon-El and rushing back to Star Labs.

XXX

Morning came with restless sleep, and when the sun rose Kara was already wide awake. The depression that hit her heavily the night before still weighed heavily on her chest, and Kara knew she had to make a choice.

She could lay here in bed and allow depression to take her, or she could get up and start trying to move forward.

Clearly the first wasn't an option. She pulled back the covers to reveal the note he had left her – now stained with her tears. Kara shuffled over to the mirror, checking to see how the alien induced bruise on her jawline was doing. Unlike other injuries she'd sustained it still hadn't healed, leaving a dark purple and brown bruise for everyone to see. What she would do for some cover up at the moment. Never having any sort of skin blemishes meant she wasn't prepared with anything more than tinted moisturizer.

She sighed, trying to cover it. It was no use. Perhaps she'd have to ask Alex for some tips on this. Jumping into her super-speed, she got herself ready for work. It was time to get back to the reality she had been avoiding. Kara took one last look at herself in the mirror before deciding that her attempt to conceal the bruise was completely in vain, before grabbing a cloth and clearing her face on the tinted moisturizer she'd applied. It was no use.

Kara decided she'd rather be human than alien today, and walked rather than fly, her way to Catco. As the doors to the elevator parted and she stepped into the news room a hush came over her fellow employees. People glanced at her forlornly. Kara frowned as she walked towards Snappers office, wondering if they were concerned about the bruise on her face, or if her absence at work the last couple of days had left her jobless and they were all confused at her presence in the office.

As she rounded the corner into Snappers office, she cleared her throat to gain the mans attention. The balding man stopped scribbling notes on the article he was proofing and looked up at her confused.

"Danvers." He all but grunted, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I work here." She said nervously, and the man rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Grant said you had a death in the family and would be off for a few weeks."

Kara's eyebrows crinkled together, confusion written in her eyes. Ms. Grant has said what? Why would she say something like that...unless...

"Yes...of course, it's just..." Kara stumbled awkwardly. "I took a few days off and need to get back to work. It does me no good to sit at home all day and think about it."

"Listen kid," He spoke with strong articulation, "grief is a funny thing. Some days you'll feel great, and want to move on, other days you'll not be able to get yourself out of bed. I don't want you back here before you're ready."

"I'm ready." Kara insisted, and Snapper looked at her above his glasses.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"I was mugged." She stated the rehearsed lie she'd prepared on the way out the door this morning. Snapped looked at her suspiciously.

"Geez kid." Instead of responding Kara just looked at him, hoping that her lack of response would encourage him to move on. "Oh alright. That food place in the mall, Taste of China is putting together a special based on what Supergirl ordered in the mall the other day. Go talk to them, see how she's affected their business. The world city needs something light and fun after all this alien invasion crap."

"Of course." Kara nodded, jotting his instructions down in her notebook.

"Every news outlet in the city is covering this, so I want an exclusive with Supergirl on what she eats and what it's like adopting a foreign cuisine. We need our own twist. I want it on my desk by tomorrow afternoon."

Kara nodded again. An article on what she had to eat in a day, was certainly something she could get excited about.

"Thanks Snapper." She said flipping her notebook shut and turning to head out the door.

"Oh and Danvers!" He called after her, "make sure to record your interview with her this time. We need solid evidence of your source."

Kara flinched – that would be much harder. She glanced over her shoulder, nodding at him as she left, mind already coming up with ideas on how to fake an interview with herself within it giving herself away. Kara made her way through the office towards the desk where James had been relocated now that Cat has reoccupied her office.

"Hey James." She said leaning her hip against his desk.

"Kara." He looked up at her, surprise at her appearance evident in his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I work here." James rolled his eyes. "James, why did Cat tell everyone I had a death in the family and wouldn't be here for a few weeks?"

"You didn't tell her that?" James voice dropped to a whisper to match Kara's.

"No, and I have no idea why she would tell people that. I haven't talked to her in weeks as Kara. I mean I saw her as Supergirl a couple of days ago, so the only explanation is..."

"She knows." James finishes, and the two turned their heads to look into the windows of Cats expansive office. The powerful woman was standing leaning against her desk, giving instructions to the assistant whose name Kara still didn't know. The assistant was nodding vigorously, writing on her notepad.

"Yes. But if she does, why hasn't she published anything," Kara whispered. "Or at the very least said anything."

The two stood hunched over his desk as they talked. Through the glass Cat suddenly made eye contact with the both, causing them to stand and pretend they hadn't just been caught looking at her.

"You need to talk to her."

"But what if she doesn't actually know, I can't just give myself away on a hunch?" Kara looked back through the window, to see Cat shooing her assistant away with the wave of a hand. "Ok. I'm going to go talk to her."

"What are you going to say."

"I uh...don't know. I'll figure it out." The blonde darted away from James and towards her bosses office.

"Good Morning Ms. Grant."

"Oh Kiera, you're back." She responded monotone.

"Well of course I am." Kara said, waiting for Cat to say something about the situation.

"Well good, I swear every time you leave this place just falls apart."

Kara blinked, unsure how to take the compliment.

"Well thank you Ms. Grant." She said un-moving, still uncertain how to deal with her predicament.

"Well don't just stand there Kiera, your articles aren't going to write themselves."

"Right of course." Kara jolted herself into motion. If Cat wasn't going to say anything, neither was she. All she could do is hope to Rao that Ms. Grant would keep her mouth shut. The blonde was about to leave her superiors office, when she found herself wrapping her arms around the lady.

"Thank you..." She said quit enough that even Cat could barely hear.

"Keira..." Kara instantly pulled back, regretting her choice.

"Sorry Ms. Grant. Im just glad you're back."

"Well of course you are. This place was in shambles without me. Now run along."

"Of course." Kara ducked her head slightly as she strolled out of the room, leaving Cat behind- a smirk plastered on her face.

XXX

The air was humid, the light flavor of salt hitting her taste buds as she breathed in the fresh air. Kara sighed contentedly, as she rolled over in bed, hugging the covers into her petite body. Blue eyes fluttered open, and were instantly washed with confusion as they took in her surroundings.

"What the..." the alien exhaled, as she sat up. She looked down at the lacy white night that covered her body. It was unlike anything she'd ever owned. Her eyebrows crinkled together, as she gazed at the view in front of her. She was in her bed for sure, but that was the only thing familiar to her in the moment.

Her bed stood, abandoned in the middle of a white sand beach, turquoise waters hitting the shore. As she scanned the shoreline her eyes stopped on the figure of a man dressed in white shorts and a white linen button up dress shirt. He was standing along the shore, waves crashing over his feet. She would know that figure anywhere.

"Mon-El..." She breathed, throwing the sheets off her body as she stepped into the sand. Despite her need to be close to him she found herself walking slowly, afraid that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hey Kara." He said turning toward her as she stepped into the waves, nightgown flowing in the wind behind her. "You look so beautiful."

His hand came to her cheek, pulling her forward so he could place a tender kiss onto her forehead.

"I've missed you." She said, eyes becoming watery. He looked at her sadly, thumb moving to brush away a tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"I've missed you too." He responded, wrapping his arms around her. Kara nestled herself into his chest, hands coming to his should blades. Mon-El massaged her shoulders gently with his thumbs as they embraced, both wishing they'd never have to let the other go. Eventually though Kara pulled back, resting in his arms.

"What happened to you?" She asked, hands coming to his shirt so she could pull the fabric apart to better see the bruise that had formed on his chest. Her fingers grazed the bruise gently as she inspected it.

"Same thing that's happened to you, it seems." He answered, tilting her chin upwards so he could sue the full extent of the bruise on her jawline. He dropped a chaste kiss to her wound.

"What's this?" She asked, her fingers moving to his forehead, brushing the black spiral that had engraved itself in his skin. Mon-El looked confused, bringing his fingers to meet hers.

"I...don't know..." His eyes went hazy, as he tried to remember what exactly had happened to him. "I...I'm not sure what happened. I feel like...I'm not okay though."

Kara frowned at his words, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"What do you mean...you're right here. Of course you're okay."

Mon-El brought one hand to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully while the one other pulled her flush against his body.

"But; I'm not sure this is real Kara."

"I know." She whispered against him, allowing herself to soak up his presence. "Where are we anyways?"

The couple looked out over the ocean, hoping they could gleam any clue as to their whereabouts.

"Mon-El look." Kara gasped, clenching his arm tightly. In the distance a dark black figure emerged from the oceans, large body stalking towards them.

"Voltor." Mon-El nodded. Kara was about to ask who Voltor was, when then creature flew out the water, flying in their direction. Immediately Kara and Mon-El broke from their embrace, simultaneously falling into their fighting stances. With a shake of the ground Voltor landed in front of them, as he let out a laugh.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled.

On two separate earths, in two parallel universes two aliens opened their eyes gasping.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well! Hows that for a cliffhanger? Mon-El and Kara are sharing dreams now? I'd love to hear your thoughts, your kind words motivate me to keep writing, I cherish eat word you write to me!


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Hello my friends! Sorry for the delay on this one. I just want to say thank you to each and every person who took a moment of their time to leave me a review. I appreciate you all so much! You are my motivation!

Chapter 5:

His eyes flew open, as his body jolted forward. Even though he was gasping for air it felt as though he was suffocating. Mon-El bolted off the bed, the nodes that were attached to his chest ripping as he did, causing alarms to sound from the machines that were monitoring his vitals. As his feet hit the ground, he spun around, accidentally knocking a tray of sterilized tools to the ground. His body swayed, everything seeming to move around him.

"Kara..." He mumbled, as his body collapsed to the floor, an ever present pain growing in his chest each time his lungs expanded. "What the...where am I?"

Alerted by the sudden commotion, Caitlin, Barry and Cisco ran into the room, rushing forward when they saw the alien hit the ground.

"Hey Mon-El, it's Caitlin, do you remember where you are?"

Mon-El stared up at the three faces hovering over him, the memories from the past couple of days flooding his mind. He blinked a couple of times.

"Earth one..." He half stated, half asked.

"Let's get him back to bed" Barry said, looking at Cisco who nodded. The two men stepped forward each grabbing a bicep to help the man up, guiding him back to the bed he'd previously been resting in. Mon-El complied easily, kicking his feet up onto the mattress and lying back.

"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked, as she pressed the nodes that were previously attached to his skin back onto his exposed chest. Mon-El looked down, eyes widening at the bruise that was forming on his torso were Voltor had hit him. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"I feel...strange. Exhausted, actually." He admitted, lying his head down on the pillow as Caitlin pulled out a small flashlight.

"Well that's not surprising considering what your body's been through the last 12 hours." The doctor pushed open his eyelids, checking each pupil with the light as she spoke.

"This isn't supposed to happen to me. If Kara can throw me at full force into a cement wall and I can get up, this Voltor guy shouldn't be able to hurt me like this."

"Well we've managed to discover some pretty interesting things about Voltor while you've been asleep." The young Doctor explained.

"It's really cool actually!" Cisco interjected from the side, earning glares from both Barry and Caitlin.

"We uh, analyzed that thing that Voltor injected into your forehead." Barry started to explain, causing Mon-El to lift his fingers, fingers tracing the black spiral engraved in his forehead. Mon-El frowned. He hadn't realized before passing out that the alien had successfully injected something into him, yet somehow in his dream state both he and Kara had been aware.

"It appears to be some sort of living organism. We're not entirely sure how, but it was able to penetrate your skin. Are there any types of aliens or substances your vulnerable to?" Caitlin asked.

"Other than lead no, but there are many species out there, and I'm not sure how they would effect me under earths yellow sun."

"Right." Barry nodded along thoughtfully.

"Well the good news is, I was able to engineer an antidote by combining an anti-parasitic with the alien DNA, so we should be able to kill it pretty easily."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that's it's spreading quickly. It appears to be creating some sort of nervous system in your body."

Behind her, Cisco turned on a projector which held two x-rays.

"The first is from last night when you came in." Cisco gestured with a ruler. The image of Mon-El's body looked totally normal, with the exception of his skull, which appeared to be forming veins stemming from the spiral in his forehead. "And this is from this morning."

Mon-El quickly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. The second picture did not bode well. The black veins had spread, starting in his skull, moving all the way down his neck, through his elbows and were quickly nearing his heart

"Kill it." Mon-El demanded, trying to sound certain amidst the panic he was feeling.

"It's not quite that simple Mon-El." Barry explained.

"Barry's right Mon-El. There are risks." Caitlin continued. "We don't know exactly what this thing is doing to you, so we don't know what killing it will trigger. These new fibres are intertwined with your nervous system, as well your veins. Killing it could kill you."

"What, so we just sit here and sit for it to take over my entire body? Then what?"

"No...but I think we should think about our options..."

"What options? We don't know what that thing is going to do once it takes over my body. For all we know, it could change who I am, or start controlling me. It's too risky to just sit here and see what happens!" Mon-El argued, the veins in his eyes suddenly darkening.

"I agree with Mon-El." Barry said, causing Cisco to nod in agreement.

"Okay...Ill start prepping the antidote." Caitlin said, heading into her lab.

Mon-El closed his eyes, nausea starting to flood his body. The alien brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pinching ever so slightly as he breathed deeply.

"Oh there's one more thing." Cisco said stepping forward. "We noticed some of those purple particles in your chest wound where Voltor hit you. We extracted them, and they appear to be a type of mineral element not native to earth. Maybe your version of Kryptonite?"

"Daxeode?" Mon-El suggested with a slight smile, opening his eyes slightly, to looked at Cisco as he talked.

"The good news is, I've been working on few fabrics that will be resistant to whatever it is, in addition to lead, that I'll put into your suit!"

Mon-El smiled, despite the exhaustion that covered his face. As he turned his head a fresh trickle of black blood made its way from the corner of his eye.

"I get a suit?"

"Of course man! You're part of the team now!"

"Sweet." He lifted his hand, motioning to fist bump both Barry and Cisco.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Cisco asked. "Coming up with names, is sort of my thing."

"Don't let him pick your name." Barry urged, earning a glare from Cisco.

"Valor." Mon-El, said weakly his eyelids fluttering.

"How'd you come up with that?"

"You know what's really been bothering me about this Voltor guy?" Mon-El questioned, so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the question.

"Hmm?"

"He knew who I am...he called me the prince..." His words were starting to slur together as he spoke, skin transparent and white – a greyish tinge covering his lips.

"Do you think he could have telepathy?" Cisco asked, thinking that's where Mon-El was heading.

"No." The alien swallowed, mouth suddenly feeling dry as he forced himself to inhale as deeply as he could manage. "Because he said, how do you feel knowing you've left your people to starve under your mothers hand..."

"So?"

"My mother. She died in the invasion the day I came here. He'd have to know that if he could read my mind."

"Mon-El I'm sorry." Barry said solomly. When there was no respond Barry looked up to see Mon-El's head flop to the side, tears of black dropping down his cheekbones. All around the room monitors started screaming that the aliens vitals had dropped, his body seizing violently. "Caitlin! We need to do this now!"

XXX

EARTH 38

Kara tapped her pen against her fingers anxiously as she stood listening to Snapper ramble on and on. Ever since she'd opened her eyes that morning something felt off. It began with the fact that the dream she'd had about Mon-El that night was haunting her every breath – and ended with the fact that her sister was currently infiltrating a warehouse where several witness accounts had reported seeing Voltor. Of course the Kryptonian had wished to go herself, but Snapper had demanded her presence at this meeting, and none of her excuses seemed credible to him. So here she stood, listening to the man ramble on and on about alien sightings and Supergirl's ever present failure, while her sister and a team of DEO agents went to find an alien that even she hadn't been able to defeat. Kara cleared her throat quietly, in attempt to bring her attention back to the meeting she was supposed to be participating in.

"She clearly isn't as indestructible as she led us to believe. Wilson, get on this. What is it that's hurting her? Is superman vulnerable to this alien as well, or is it because of their biological differences?" Snapper lifted his fingers, quoting the word biological.

Kara's eyebrows crinkled together, taking in what she'd just heard.

"Are you implying that Supergirl is more vulnerable because she's a woman?" She blurted, her sudden outburst catching the stares of all her employees.

"I'm implying we get the full story, Danvers. Don't go getting all politically correct on me." He glared at her. Kara pursed her lips together – she really needed to start getting at controlling herself whenever the man criticized Supergirl.

"I'm not trying to make this something it isn't, I'm simply trying to point out how ridiculous it is to think that Supergirl has vulnerabilities that Superman doesn't, simply because her name ends in girl."

Snapper stared at Kara over his glasses, and a sudden voice appearing in her coms forced her to be quiet. Taking her silence as his invitation to move on the reporter moved onto the next article.

"Supergirl." The voice which had appeared in her ear spoke quietly. "We need you to get here right now." Kara's back straightened, causing the reporter next to her to look at her oddly. The blonde wanted to ask what was happening, but the number of people standing around her made it impossible. Through her earpiece she heard what could only be her sister yelling orders to their fellows agents. Kara looked around the room, eyes scanning each and every person that surrounded her.

"Supergirl, do you read me?" The voice said again, and the chaos in the background only grew. Kara cursed under her breath. They had assured her this would be a simple recon mission – no contact with the alien intruder. Agents were to infiltrate the building and observe from a distance without being seen. Clearly that had not been the case. She let out a small cough, hoping the sound would notify the agent that she had heard them. There was no good way out of this, so not knowing what this would do to her career, she turned and walked out of the meeting.

"Danvers' where you going?" Snapper called after her, irritation laced in every word. She paused and looked over her shoulder briefly, to see everyone in the room looking at her curiously. Anxiety filled her chest as she took in the confused glances of her co-workers. She swallowed, realizing this was the moment where she might be choosing Supergirl over her career for the last time. Walking out of a meeting was not an option, but at the moment it was her only option.

"Sorry." She said, before turning and sprinting towards the elevator where she pressed the up button so she could head to the roof. In a flash she was in her suit, discarding her clothes in a random pipe where she could retrieve them later.

"I'm on my way." She spoke into the coms, before leaping into the sky.

As her feet hit the pavement in front of the warehouse, her eyes widened. Three of her fellow agents had managed to crawl out of the building, blood pouring from their bodies.

"Have you called for extraction?" She asked, using her super-speed to tie off the gushing wound from one of their arms with his shirt.

"Yes, they're on their way." Kara nodded in understanding before moving towards the building. One thing was clear, this was no longer a recon mission, but a rescue mission – get the agents to safety and get out. She leapt into flight, breaking through the doors of the building. She landed on her feet, taking in the situation before her. At least a dozen agents were scattered throughout the building, half of them wounded and on the ground. His black armoured hand currently had a tight grasp around the one agent she wanted him the further away from. Alex.

"Voltor!" She yelled, causing him to drop her sister to the ground.

"Ah! Our mighty heroine returns!" He splayed his arms apart in an exaggerated greeting. "Tell me Supergirl, how do you know my name?"

Kara frowned momentarily, had he said his name in their first fight, or was is information simply taken from last nights dream? Before she could process the implications of what that meant Voltor was flying at her, and she responded in kind, surging forward in a blur of speed. As the monster moved he expelled clouds of fire from his beak, which she immediately met with her freeze breath. The alien crooned a smile, and stopped coming to land in front of her. When he stopped attacking Kara froze, fists raised in front of her face in preparation.

"I have something to show you Kryptonian. If all goes as planned, call it a glimpse into your future."

Stillness fell over the warehouse, and everyone stood waiting for the next crisis to break out, but instead out of the shadows of the building a small man walked into the room. Alex sent Kara a confused look, unsure what was happening. Kara's eyes scrunched in confusion. She knew this man. His name was Kaz-En. He had been one of the men serving Mon-El's parents on their ships when they had had the most awkward dinner of their lives.

"Kaz-En?" She asked. Alex, who had recovered from being thrown to the ground gripped her weapon tighter, ready to jump into action at the first sign of trouble. Kara gasped as he stepped into the light, he was clearly the same man she had met on the Daxamite ship, but he looked very different. From head to toe his body was covered in what appeared to be black veins.

"It is no longer I, Kara Zor-El." The man said as he came to stand next to Voltor. "For I have been made anew, finally able to see the light."

Kara cast a glance at Alex, tightening her fists by her side. Voltor and Kaz-En looked at each other, before turning back to Kara and speaking as one unit.

"I am now Voltor, just as your prince soon will be, and you also." The two aliens spoke, mouths moving in perfect synchronicity. "You see me as we, but I am but one mind, in two bodies. Will you join my unit Supergirl?"

It took everything in her not to shrink back at his words, but she stood firm and unwavering. "Never."

"That's what I was afraid of." The aliens said, before the two Voltor bodies moved forward in attack, fists starting to glow purple again. The bird alien sent a punch straight into Kara's stomach, but she anticipated it used the momentum of his hit to trigger herself into super super-speed, hurling her body at his, knocking him to the ground. As soon as his body hit the ground, Kara stood over him, punching him in the face repeatedly until his consciousness began to fade. Supergirl turned to see Kaz-En, possessing the same abilities as Mon-El, leaping forward so he could throw Alex into the wall. Abandoning the now unconscious bird-man Kara ran towards Alex, when an explosion echoed through the warehouse, and she suddenly found J'onn standing in front of her.

"Retreat!" The Martian yelled, and agents scattered. Kara turned to Kaz-En, hitting him in the temple hard enough to throw him into the roof, where he hit before falling back to the ground in a limp pile. The heroine turned to her sister, picking the brunette up off the floor. She flew from the building thinking of nothing but getting Alex to safety. Knowing that her sister was safe, the Kryptonian sped back into the building to help recover any of the remaining agents still trapped inside.

Back at the DEO Kara found herself being examined from head to toe by the doctor currently on call. So far everything appeared fine, except the fact that she now had a giant bruise on her stomach where Voltor had hit her. Honestly, the fact that she was bruising was more infuriating than painful, and she was beginning to wonder with more and more urgent energy how exactly the alien was hurting her. It appeared that there was no long term damage being done, which was a relief considering what had happened to Kaz-En. The doctor assured her that they would be doing some tests on the skin particles Voltor had left on her body over night. Hopefully they should have some answers soon.

Kara sighed, as she watched Alex and Maggie through the window of the room her sister was currently being held. Maggie was holding Alex wrist tightly, as Alex explained to her girlfriend what had happened that day.

"How are you doing?" A voice said, and she turned to see that J'onn had appeared next to her. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard him approach.

"I'm...frustrated. Worried." She admitted. J'onn nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest." He suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alex appears to be fine and so do the rest of the agents hurt in the attack. Winn has been tracking the Voltor's and they seem to be retreating for now. It would do you some good."

Looking back into the room where her sister resided, she nodded.

XXX

This time when Kara closed her eyes, she found herself somewhere different. Though the smell hit her nose the same, and the sand shifted under her feet in a familiar fluid motion, everything looked different. Instead of being on a beach, she found herself overlooking a cliff, the overhang leading to a vast and lush forest. Though the earth was still sand, it was a deep red, as if it should be clay. On this part of the world the leaves of the trees were purple instead of the vibrant green she'd come to know. The wind tussled through her hair as she looked around. Her gaze came to the only consistency on the horizon- her bed placed solitary in the middle of nature.

Kara's heart sped when she saw him – sitting on the edge of their bed. Slowly her feet began to move in his direction, the conflict ever present in her mind. Kara knew it was unwise to allow herself to drown in this. In the hope that she could lose herself in the fictional dream world that was Mon-El. She couldn't help it though. Knowing there was a chance he may return to her in her dreams tonight had made her push through the day, hopeful that her mind would take her here as she rested. Kara Zor-El knew it wasn't healthy, to allow herself to push back her grief, in hopes that he would find her in her unconscious state, but she couldn't help it. The fact that there was a minuscule chance that she could be with him in her dreams made it easier to breath, and that scared her.

Despite this fact Kara allowed her feet to continue forward, eager to feel him beneath his fingers again. As she approached her heart stilled, anxiety flooding her body. She watched as his body shook, face resting in his palms as he cried.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen him cry – Mon-El had always worn his heart on his sleeve. One of her favourite things about him was that he rejected the earthly customs that told him because he was male he needed to be tough.

Quickly she made a sharp turn around the bed, coming to her place in front of him. The blonde dropped to her knees, her hands moving to his thighs, rubbing them comfortingly. His breath hitched in his chest, as he became aware of her presence, and dropped his hands to meet hers. Grey eyes bore into blue comets, and he opened his mouth to speak but was so overcome with his emotions that no words came out.

Kara let out a small tut, shifting her position so she was sitting next to him on the bed. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling his head to her chest so he could fall apart completely. Sobs continued to rack his body, and she allowed her fingers to trail gently up the back of his neck into his hair.

"You're okay." She assured him, rocking them back and forth slightly. As his tears dampened the fabric against her breath she frowned slightly. This was not at all what she'd expected to happen in her dreams tonight, and she was still somehow very conscious of the fact that she was actually asleep. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that Mon-El genuinely needed him in his moment. As they sat there, time seemed to cease and it was just them in this strange world.

Eventually his sobs stilled, and he peeled himself off the fabric of the white dress his cheek had glued itself to during his breakdown.

"Thank you." He said quietly, looking at her tenderly.

"Of course...do you need to talk about it?" She asked, and Mon-El shifted next her.

"It just...hit me. Everything that I've lost since leaving your earth. I know they were awful people, but..." His voice cracked. "My mother and father are both dead, and despite all their faults..."

"It's okay to miss them." Kara assured, lacing her fingers into his. "Its okay to love them."

Mon-El nodded, a fresh wave of grief overcoming him.

"And Rao, I miss you." Kara joined him in his misery, matching his tears with streams of her own. "I miss your heart." He placed a kiss on the bruise along her jaw. "And I miss this face." He kissed her lips, dampening them with his tears. "I miss knowing that I could get through anything because you're with me." His lips moved to nip gently below her ear.

"I miss you too." She shuddered, barely able get the words out. Grief and pleasure combined, leaving her both desolate and filled with want. For a brief moment Kara found herself hating her subconscious for putting herself in such a state. Mon-El pushed her back onto the mattress, hovering over her – mirroring the way he had the first time they had been together. Slowly her rested his body on top of hers, eagerly moving his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Oh Rao." She groaned against him as he nipped and sucked, showing her that he was hers no matter where in the galaxy he lived. He smiled sadly, as he let go of her neck with a pop.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered quietly, his lips meeting hers fiercely. Kara kissed him back, the needs she'd been repressing since the day he left rising to the surface breaking forth with the single movement. Their lips moved together naturally, pulling slightly at each others lips as their tongues warred with each other. She felt Mon-Els desire grow against her, and she quaked her hips against him eagerly. Kara gasped, this was all to real, all to intense and Kara suddenly wondered if somehow this was reality. It took every ounce of control she had, but Kara pushed their lips apart.

"Mon-El." She said breathily as he tried to steal her lip back. It took every bit of mental strength to hold him back so she could ask the question. "Mon-El, I know this is a stupid question and your probably going to say something that makes way too much sense to me because this is all happening in my dream right now-"

"What are you talking about, this is my dream." He cut her off.

"No. It's my dream."

"No Kara. It's mine. I had a fight with Voltar, and he attacked me, and I passed out. I woke up, and something he said was really bothering me. He called me the prince, and asked me how i felt leaving my people to starve with my mother. Then it started to hit me that both she and my father are dead and..."

"And what?" She asked, well aware that this conversation would be moot once she woke up.

"Then I passed out or something and now I'm here."

Kara frowned, that wasn't the answer she'd been expecting. Her heart pounded as she prepared to ask the question she'd wanted the answer to since the day he'd left.

"Where are you Mon? I mean before you passed out." He looked at her softly, hand coming to her blonde waves.

"I-" Mon-El stopped short, the colour draining from his face as he choked on his words.

"Mon-El are you okay?" She asked moving her hands to grip his shoulders as he began to sway above her. The Daxamite swallowed, closing his in attempt to regain some stability.

"Yea-" he tried again, but as he spoke his body went limp, crashing down on top of Kara. Grey eyes rolled back into his head, body seizing violently.

"Mon-El!" Kara pushed him off of her, rolling him into his back. Her hand came to his chest as she knelt beside him onto the bed. Part of her knew that there was nothing she could do until the seizing stopped – the other part yelled his name over and over desperate for him to awaken.

Kara felt a gust of wind over her head, as a dark shadow found its place over her bed. Kara looked up, to see Voltor, flying in circles above their heads.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled, and the alien grinned at her from above, changing his flight pattern. It only took Kara a minute to realize that he was now flying in a spiral, and the Kryptonian moved her fingers to trace the black spiral still located on her boyfriends forehead.

"You're next Supergirl!" He shouted, before darting through the sky and into the forest where he could disappear.

XXX

Kara flung her body forward, awakening by gasping for air for the second night in a row. Her fingers were grasping the blankets so tightly that there were now tears where here hands gripped. She sighed in annoyance, flopping her body back to the mattress so she could catch her breath. Once settled she rolled over to look at her clock. 6:13 AM. Her alarm would go off in less than 20 my minutes, so she may as well just take her time getting ready. Kara frowned as she thought back on the dream she'd just had. Everything had felt so vivid, so real. She knew her desire for Mon-El's return was intense enough for her to dream him into existence, but this was just extreme. Sighing, she pushed back the covers, dropping her feet to the ground where she shoved them into fluffy moccasin slippers.

Slowly she wandered into the bathroom, to start getting ready for the day. The alien looked in the mirror, feeling as though she looked impossibly tired. Her mouth and lips were dry, so she moved her tongue to moisten them, frowning at the taste. She could swear her lips tasted like the salt Mon-El had left on her as he cried on her between their kisses.

Kara rolled her eyes. It's just your imagination, just a dream, she assured herself. Just a very vivid dream that left her anxious, worried and a little turned on. She let out a smaller grunt before moving to grab her toothbrush, so she could get his taste out of her mouth. In a fraction of a second her hair and make up were done, so she moved to her closet, trying to decide what to wear for the day. Her fingers filtered through her clothes, before picking out a pink vintage inspired dress and a light grey cardigan. In a Flash she had changed, and moved to look at herself in the mirror.

Kara smoothed out the dress as she looked herself over, intent on looking her best for the days work. The blonde frowned, seeing a patch of dark skin peeking out from the collar or sweater. Her fingers moved to pull the fabric of the garnet out of the way, gasping at what she saw.

The flesh at the nape of her neck was bruised, swelling deep purple and red in what she could only conclude was a hickey. Her eyebrows crinkled, heart pounding in her chest. What did this mean? Kryptonians weren't supposed to bruise, at least not on this planet, though Voltor had recently proved that it was indeed possible. She frowned, realizing that that was exactly where Mon-El had...sucked..in her dream last night.

"Oh Rao." She muttered, the realization hitting her hard. If the hickey was real, that meant that the dream was real. And if the dream was real, it meant that somewhere in some galaxy Mon-El was in trouble. Which meant that that Kara Danvers' only had one thing she needed to do today.

She needed to find Mon-El of Daxam, and save him.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you all for reading, I would be so overjoyed to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello friends! Thank you all so much for responding to the last chapter so positively – I appreciate your kind words so much!

This chapter is a little less fluff, but has important information for the plot! There will be some crazy changes happening in chapter 7, but everything that happens in this chapter needed to be set so the good stuff can start to happen!

My apologies for the delay in this chapter! I can't believe its been two weeks! Life just got crazy – over time at work, rush jobs with clients, friends breaking up, re-aggravating my shoulder injury. You know what they say...shit hits the fan. All at once apparently. I suspect for the next couple of weeks my updates will be a little but more scattered, as we head into the Christmas season. Once January is here I'll be back to my weekly updates, but in the meantime please bear with me! I will do my best!

Chapter 6:

Kara paced anxiously outside the door of Maggie's apartment. If it was her sisters place, she would have barged right in, but she had a feeling Maggie wasn't the type of person to appreciate that. So far she had already been to the DEO and Alex' apartment searching for her sister – Maggie's place had been her last idea. Thankfully with one scan of her x-ray vision she could already see her sister sitting on a stool eating breakfast along side her girlfriend.

"Alex..." She grumbled, knocking the door again. This time the body next to Alex moved, and Kara watched as she approached the door, and flung it open.

"Hey Kara." The brunette said, confusion at the aliens presence evident on her face.

"Hey Maggie," Kara said, pushing past the woman so she could get to her sister.

"Sure come on in." Maggie said, rolling her eyes in clear annoyance at the sudden intrusion. At the blondes invasion Alex spun towards her, frowning every so slightly.

"Kara?" She asked, even though it was clearly her sister that stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uuuuh..." Kara mumbled, unsure how to even begin explaining the realization that the dreams she'd been having about Mon-El were real.

"You okay Kara?" Alex questioned as Maggie retook her seat next to her girlfriend. Kara mumbled again, pacing as she pinched the bridge of her nose – an action she often partook in when feeling overwhelmed.

"Uuuuh...so there's something about me...that's been happening recently..." Kara stumbled over her words awkwardly. "And...I don't know how to talk about this, but I feel like I can trust you you guys..."

Maggie furrowed her brows, leaning over she girlfriends shoulder she whispered, "Is your little sister trying to come out to us right now?"

Alex smirked at that, a rogue chuckle escaping her lips. Kara immediately crinkled, throwing a glare in the her sisters direction.

"I'm not gay." She said pursing her lips together in frustration, eyes rolling at the couple. "This is serious you guys."

"Sorry." Alex said, leaning back into Maggie, a small smirk still present on her face.

"Okay so..." Kara started speaking again, rotating her hands in front of her as she continued to pace. "So. I've been having these uh...dreams...? The last couple of nights. About Mon-El. Dreams or something like a dream where I...uh...connect with Mon-El. And at first I was like, why is my brain doing this to me. Like, I know loss can do strange things to someone, but these dreams are super intense, they feel real almost. I wake up and I can still feel his hand on mine, or this morning I woke up and I could taste salt on my lips-"

"Salt?" Maggie asked from her spot next to Alex.

"Yes, salt. He was crying last night in the dream. It hit him suddenly that both his parents had died, and he was crying. And he kissed me. And then when I woke up, I could feel his tears on my lips."

"Okay..." Alex said, becoming more and more concerned about the direction her little sister was heading.

"So in these dreams we are on like...another planet...or something. I don't even know honestly. This doesn't make any sense, but Voltor is always there, it's almost like he's brought us there. Which doesn't make any sense, because he clearly wants me dead, so why would he bring me and Mon-El together? Oh! And another thing, did you not notice that I pulled Voltor's name out of no where? I didn't though, you know what happened? Mon-El told me who Voltor was, the night before in my dream. How could he tell me who Voltor was if this was simply a dream? It just doesn't make sense."

"Wait Kara, stop." Alex moved off her seat and walked towards her sister who had stopped talking at her sisters request. "Are you trying to tell me that you actually think these dreams are real?"

"I don't think, Alex. I know they are real."

"Wow Kara." Alex said, rubbing her forehead as she tried to think of the best way to bring her sister back to reality. The brunette reached forward, grabbing her sisters arm, pulling her to sit down on the couch next to her. "Look, Kara...grief can do funny things to the mind. You've been through so much this past week, lost so much. I'm so proud of how you've been handling things, so so proud."

"Wait you don't believe me?" Kara asked, her emotions getting stuck in her throat at her sisters words. Fresh teadr fell down her cheeks as she swallowed, the wave of grief that hit her making her wish she could crawl back into bed and disappear. Alex moved to take the Kryptonites hands in her own, drawing her sister close as she spoke.

"When Dad died I had these super intense dreams about him. So intense that sometimes I'd wake up and think that my dreams were reality, and my reality with you was actually a dream. I'd see him places, there were times I'd actually go up to someone, thinking it was Dad, and then be absolutely crushed when it wasn't."

"Alex..." Kara mumbled softly through her tears, feeling Maggie come to her other side and place a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"And we can look into it just to make sure, but I'd guess the Voltor thing is something you're remembering subconsciously. Maybe you heard the name when you were a kid on Krypton, and as these things happen it's all coming back to you."

Kara fell into silence as tears slipped down her cheeks onto her sisters hands. Was it possible that her sister was right? Had she been making this up just to help herself get over the loss of Mon-El?

"You're wrong Alex..." She whispered quietly.

"Let's talk to J'onn, just to make sure, but Kara this is more than likely just grief and that's okay."

Through her tears, Kara shook her head, dismissing the suggestion.

"No." She said firmly, even though her voice wobbled slightly as she spoke. "I understand what you are saying, Alex. I won't lie Alex, I'm devastated by the fact that Mon-El is gone. I would give anything for him to be here right now. I haven't hurt this much since I woke up on earth and found out my entire planet was dead, but I know this is real and I need you to take this seriously. Somewhere in the universe Mon-El is in trouble. Last night something changed...I don't really know what happened, but he has this weird black spiral on his forehead, and bruises like I do. It was like one minute he was fine, and then the next his eyes were in the back of his head and he was having a seizure of sorts. He is in danger Alex."

Alex sighed, frustrated with her sisters persistence. She still believed that this was just grief taking over, but even if it wasn't, what were they supposed to do? They didn't have a clue where Mon-El was.

"Kara..." Alex pleaded, desperate to get her sister to see things from her point of view. "Don't you see that the last time you saw him he was dying, and now in your dream he's doing the same. Can't you see your brain is trying to reconcile that?"

"Alex!" Kara yelped suddenly jumping up off the couch, her grief turning into rage. "Look, I can understand where you are coming from, but this is real and I need you to take this seriously. I can prove that this is real."

"Fine than prove it." Alex retorted back, worried what her sisters grief induced delusions would make her do next. Kara fumed as her fingers made its way to the neck of her turtle neck, which she had put on to cover this mornings discovery, to reveal the purple and pink bruise on her neck.

"Oh my god is that a hickey?" Maggie asked, jumping from her spot on the couch to get a closer look. Alex looked at the hickey, to Kara and back, confused.

"Kara what is this?" The woman questioned immediately. "I don't understand."

"Well, you know how I mentioned these dreams are happening on another planet? The trees on this planet are the exact same colour that Voltor's fists glow before he hits me. I think where ever Mon-El and I are may be Voltors planet or something, and the purple is a naturally occurring material found on the planet that for some reason I am vulnerable to...which is why he can hurt me both here and on his planet."

"Okay...and the hickey?"

"Clear evidence that what is happening in this dream reality is real, and effecting the current reality. Last night before Mon-El passed out he and I were-"

"Oh god. Stop." Alex gagged, not wanting to picture her little sister in that sort of position with any man—or in this case alien. "I get it."

"So you believe me then?"

"Uhk, yea..." Alex said barely able to make eye contact with Kara. "Well come on let's go then."

"What?" Kara asked. "Where?"

"To the DEO. We need to tell J'onn about this." Kara's eyes bugged, as Alex grabbed her sisters wrist and dragged her towards the door, Maggie following closely behind.

"What? I can't tell J'onn about this."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"Alex...no..."

XXX

"Oh God." Were the first words that tumbled out of J'onn's mouth when Kara and Alex explained Kara's current perdiciment, his eyes rolling in clear annoyance. The sisters had arrived about half an hour ago, and it took them that long of bickering back and forth for Alex to convince Kara to show him the...evidence. Upon seeing the bruise, J'onn straightened his back, hands moving to his hips as if it would make the situation more comfortable for him. He really wished he'd just taken Kara's word when she said been having the dreams, and believed there was some sort of connection to reality. Who needed solid evidence anyways?

"Well..." The martian said clearing his throat. "Alex go talk to agent Schott and see what he can dig up., Kara you go see if your mother has any information about aliens that can create cybernetic links, and why they would target you and Mon-El specifically. Maybe there's some history there."

"History between Daxam and Krypton? Other than the fact that we hate each other?"

"There are many things in this universe we don't know Supergirl. Perhaps things that got pushed to the past because of hate. You never know the full story until you've heard it all."

"Well how do you know when you've heard it all?"

"Exactly, Supergirl."

"Alright, I'll ask..." Kara said, certain there wasn't anything her mother could reveal to her about Daxam that she didn't already know. With the nod J'onn released them and the sisters moved swiftly in their separate directions. Kara entered the room Alex had gifted to her a couple years ago, pressing the button to make her mothers hologram appear.

"Hello Kara, are you well?" Her mothers picture spoke, roboticly but in such a familiar soothing tone.

"I'm..." Kara began, unsure how to answer the question. For a brief moment she wondered what her mother would say if she was honest. If she told her that she'd fallen in love with the prince of Daxam, and she was now simultaneously grieving him, while trying to figure out where in the world he had ended up. She smiled to herself slightly, thinking of the time Mon-El had walked in on her here, causing Alura to spew the only she truths she knew about Daxam out in front of them. "I'm fine...I am in need of some help."

"Of course daughter, what can I help you with?"

"Earth is currently dealing with a new threat, we have reason to believe it has the ability to create a cybernetic link between aliens. Do you know of any alien species that can do that?"

"Yes Kara, there are 22 alien species that can create mental links between other species."

Kara pondered this for a moment, trying to think the next best question to try and narrow it down.

"Do any of these species have any tie to Krypton and Daxam?"

"Information Redacted for your safety." Her mother answered monotone, causing Kara's brow to crinkle. She would need to ask the question differently.

"Was there any time in Kryptons history where we fought along side the Daxamites?"

"Information redacted for your safety." Kara huffed, furry rising in her blood.

"This is a life or death situation, can't you just un-redact it?"

"I am not programmed to answer your question." Kara clenched her fists in frustration. Her mother had clearly known something about the creature that was attacking them.

"Are there any planets that contain a yellow sun, red soil, and purple trees?"

"There are three planets. Montellion, Voximo, and Crepidozia." Ah, finally something.

"Do the species in any of these planets have the ability to create cybernetic links?"

"Yes, Crepidozia."

"Great!" Kara breathed, relieved that they were finally getting somewhere. "What can you tell me about Crepidozia?"

"Crepidozia is a planet of heathens. Though their world is beautiful, the people are not. They target people and planets, keen on taking over their resources and selling people into slavery."

"How?"

"Though it is not fully known how, Crepidozian's find a host, and take over that person, controlling them to do their bidding – making them extremely dangerous to anyone who they come across."

"How do they take over a host?"

"Information Unknown." Kara's hands flew to her face in frustration. Clearly something had happened between Crepidozia, and Krypton – clearly something that also involved Daxam. For whatever reason her parents had thought it best to leave this information out of her motherss programming, leaving her in the dark.

"Can you describe to me what a Crepidozian looks like?" She asked, hopeful that her mother would at least be able to confirm Voltor's identity.

"Information unknown." Kara let out a frustrated scream, hands thrown into the air in annoyance.

"This is just useless." Kara muttered, her hand moving to press the button that would turn her mothers hologram off. Sensing her movement Alura paused, looking at her daughter.

"Daughter." Alura spoke, looking at Kara in what the alien believed was supposed to be programmed empathy. "If you are up against a Crepidozian, I suggest you run. Even with your powers, they are too dangerous. They will get you before you know it – and then it will be too late."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Information redacted for your safety." A huff escaped the Kryptonians lips, as she angrily pushed the button, and her mother disappeared from the room.

"If you wanted to keep me safe, you should tell me what I'm up against." She muttered under her breath in annoyance. The blonde left the room, in search of Alex – hoping she and Winn had gathered more information than she had yielded.

"Alex." Kara called out, strolling up to the computers that she and Winn were staring at. "Find anything?"

"Not much." Winn admitted defeated. "There are 20 species of aliens that can create cybernetic links that we know of."

"22 actually." Kara corrected, causing them both to look at her. "That's what my mom said."

"Well, it sounds like you were more fruitful than we were. What did you find out."

"Not much." She signed, sharing the small pieces of information she had retrieved. "I think Voltor is from a planet called Crepidozia." Winn started typing, hoping to find any information on the planet and species. "It's the only planet of aliens that could create mental links, that matched the description I gave my mom. Apparently they seek out hosts, and control them. Everything else seems to be unknown, or unavailable to me."

"Unavailable?" Alex asked, folding her arms across her rib cage.

"It seems a lot of information has been redacted for my safety." The blonde sighed again. "Which makes me think something really big happened here – there is obviously something that my family didn't want me to know about my own history here."

"Ah ha!" Winn nearly shouted, his hands hitting the keyboard in victory, as a page on Crepidozia appeared in front of him. Their eyes scanned the screen, each possible category on the planet blank and without information. "Or...never mind."

"I cant deal with this right now. I'm going to go train." The blonde turned, cape swishing behind her as she stepped, leaving Alex and Winn to stare at the monitor in confusion

XXX

Kara was about to leave the DEO when Alex ran into the room, shouting her sisters name.

"Kara! There's another attack happening on 5th and Plight Street."

"Voltor?" The Superhero clarified and Alex nodded.

"Kara, I don't think you should-" Alex began, but before the agent could tell her sister that recent discoveries made her think it was best if she stay in the DEO, a gust of wind moved past her and the blonde was flying in the sky.

"Crap." Alex muttered before turning to her agents and barking out orders. "Okay everybody! Let's get a team together and go back up Supergirl. We don't know what this Crepidozian is after – and Supergirl is vulnerable to him. Let's be on full alert. Let's hustle people!"

XXX

Kara hit the ground harder than she would normally allow herself too, the pavement cracking slightly under her feet.

"Voltor!" She yelled, walking towards him furry evident in each step. The monster turned to look at her, and smiled. "Everyone get out of here."

The civilians in the area looked at her, afraid to move in the presence of the Crepidozian

"NOW!" She yelled, her commanding voice causing them to scatter from the area.

"Well well well, looks like my favourite Kryptonian is a little upset with me today."

"Tell me where he is Voltor. Now."

"What's the point Supergirl? By the time you get to him, there will be nothing of him left. He will be all mine. "

Kara clenched her fists at her side as she walked towards him a fury.

"I'll only ask once more." Her voice was filled with a rage unheard on her tongue before. "Where is he?"

The humanoid bird huffed at her, stacks of smoke escaping his beak. Kara's eyes grew dark as she slowly and calculatedly walked toward him. He was twice the size of her, but under her current gaze the Crepidozian felt small as she cane to stand in front of him.

"Have it your way then." She said, pulling her fist back before sending it into his stomach at full strength. The monster slid backwards, sliding into the building behind him at impact. As he hit the wall crumbled to the ground, he hit the floor with a mighty thud.

"Looks like you've been holding out on me Supergirl." He gasped through the dust of the rubble that was still falling around him. Kara stepped forward, strength emanating off her with each step.

"I'm always holding back, but not anymore. Not for you."

The blonde came to lean over him, dwarfed by his size but crushing him with her power. Her hand came to his face, forcing him to look at her.

"What have you done with Mon-El of Daxem?" She asked quietly enough that none of the onlookers that had reappeared could hear. The monster tried to move, but even as he breathed fire over her frame she held him to his place on the concrete. Voltor let out a hearty laugh, one that sent chills down her spine.

"Even if I told you there'd be nothing left by the time you got there." He smirked, and his insolence caused her brows to furrow in anger. The Kryptonian let out a low scream, before bringing her fist to his face, punching repeatedly.

"Tell me now." She said so quietly that he would've missed it had he not been right next to him.

"Your prince will die to you before you ever have a chance to find him." He whispered back. Kara continued to hit his face, each blow releasing the feeling of grief and anger that had consumed her the last week. Her breath was growing short in the chest, but her focus continued to zero in on the blows that she was driving into her face. Everything around her ceased to exist. She missed the onlookers watching in shock as their hero beat this monster into the ground. She didn't noticed when a group of DEO agents and police arrived, the chaos of the situation echoing in their commands behind her. She missed when Voltor exhaled a small black creature, which made its way through her suit and embedded itself into her left shoulder.

"Supergirl!" A voice she barely registered as Alex yelled behind her. Her fists kept moving, Voltor's skin and beak cracking and bleeding beneath her knuckles.

"Stand down!" The same voice yelled, but Kara continued, revelling in the release of pent up emotions.

"Kara." A quiet voice said from behind her, bringing a hand to her wrist. Before she could register the contact she pulled her arm back, hitting the person – sending them flying into the pavement behind her.

"Supergirl!" Another voice said. "Stand down now." This time the worry in the voice tore Kara from her emotional breakdown. The blonde looked back to see Maggie hovering over Alex, who was huddled on the ground clutching her arm. Kara's heart leapt into her mouth, horrified that if she'd hit her sister wrong, the woman could be dead.

"I never want to see you again." She said to Voltor, picking up the Crepidozian by the neck. "Get out of here."

She pushed him into the air and the alien flew off into the distance, blood dripping onto the streets below. As soon as she was sure he was gone Kara ran towards her sister who was still on the ground behind her.

"I'm so sorry Alex." She said coming to kneel next to her sister.

"It's okay." Alex grimaced, trying to adjust herself into seated position, but failing miserably.

"What hurts?" Kara asked.

"Everything. But I think my arm and a few ribs are broken."

Kara frowned, feeling dampness appear in her eyes, but knowing she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her in public. Seeing her sisters hidden tears Alex reached her uninjured arm to Kara's bicep comfortingly.

"Hey it's okay." Alex said reassuringly. "It was an accident."

"These kind of accidents shouldn't happen. They can't happen" She responded before getting up so she could talk to Dana.

"Are you able to take care of the situation here along with the police? I need to get her to the med-bay."

Dana nodded, assuring her that they would clean up the mess made during the attack before Kara crouched back down next to Alex.

"Can I pick you up?"

Alex nodded, allowing herself to fall into her sisters arms. Despite what had just happened she knew she'd always trust the alien. Kara stood, holding Alex close to her.

"We'll meet you back at the DEO?" She asked Maggie, who nodded, before leaping into the sky.

XXX

"Is she okay?" Kara asked anxiously, peaking into the examination room Alex was currently lying in. After pacing around for 30 minutes the doctor, Sara, had forced Supergirl to leave so she could focus on her work. That had been almost an hour ago, and Alex still wasn't free to leave.

"Hey come here." Alex called to her, Sara having just finished wrapping a bandage around her ribs. Kara cautiously stepped into the room, red cape swishing behind her as she stepped.

"How is she?" Kara asked the doctor, unable take her eyes off the bandages that covered her sisters body.

"Nothing a little time won't fix." Sara assured her with a sad smile, sensing the Kryptonians remorse. "She's got a broken hand, femur and dislocated shoulder – which popped back in easy enough. And three broken ribs."

Kara stood at the edge of her sisters bed, too anxious to allow herself to get any closer.

"Kara." Alex said noticing her sisters hesitation. "Please come here."

The agent opened her good arm to her sister clearly gesturing she wanted to offer the girl a hug. Kara's eyes drifted to the floor, shame covering her as she refused to move from her place at the end of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Alex..." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have let my emotions the best of me like that. I can't afford to be so unaware."

"No, you can't." Alex told her honestly. "But I forgive you – I know you are too good a person to ever hurt me on purpose. Now would you please come here so I can give my sister a hug?"

Kara nodded, coming to sit next to Alex on the bed, still not ready to accept her sisters embrace. She shuddered back her emotions, staring at her hands intensely as she willed tears not to fall.

"Hey Sara, could you please give Supergirl and I a few minutes alone please?"

The doctor smiled, agreeing before heading out of the room to give the two women some space to talk. Even after the doctor left Kara continued to stair into her hands, unable to stop a rogue tear from slipping down her cheek.

"Talk to me. Please, Kara." Alex begged, unable to stand the sad look on her sisters face anymore.

"I just want it to stop." Kara admitted sadly, the silent tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "I don't know how to do this without him – I didn't realize how much I needed him until he was gone."

"Hey, were gonna find him Kara, Winn is doing everything he can to track the pod."

Kara shook her head, looking her sister in the eye for the first time since she hurt her.

"You can't promise that Alex. For all we know he could be dead already. There's no guarantee of

Anything. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I keep waking up every morning promising myself that I'm going to try to move on, but it feels like I can barely breath and I just – I don't know-"

Her voice cracked on the last few words, shoulders shaking with sorrow.

"Oh Kara." Alex said sadly, wrapping her uninjured arm around Kara's shoulders, bringing her head to rest on her shoulder. "You're going to get through this."

Despite the pain it caused, Alex moved to stroke her sisters arm reassuringly. In all the chaos that had happened this week they hadn't really had a chance to talk, and Alex found herself carrying guilt that she hadn't been more present to help her sister through her grief.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kara mumbled through her sobs, the sound getting lost in Alex shoulder.

"I forgive you Kara, I'll always forgive you. That's what sisters are for."

XXX

That night when she closed her eyes, too exhausted from the day to get ready for bed – even with super speed, she found herself on another world again. Their bed was still lying in the red sands, overlooking the purple forest on the planet she had now come to believe was Crepidozia. Her heart shuddered with worry when she saw him, unmoved from their position yesterday. The blonde jolted over, coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. In a strange way he looked so peaceful there, almost like he was asleep. Lying on his back, un-moving, skin an unhealthy shade of grey. Kara's heart pounded it her chest as she reached forward to touch his face. At his warmth she let out a sigh of relief. Mon-El was alive, at least for now, and that's all Kara needed to hold onto hope today.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you all so much for reading! Please take a moment to review! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello my friends! Hope you are all well! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the preview chapter – you made my week! I was worried for a couple days there that I was losing my mojo, but turns out I just had the flu and my brain was incapable of imagining things for a few days. Lol.

Anyways, this chapter is jam packed with adventure – and I mean packed. I wanted to put a flashback in for a little Karamel loving, but just didn't have the space – but don't worry, next chapter will have some Karamel goodness. A lot happens in this chapter, and I'm really excited to hear your guys thoughts!

Chapter 7:

EARTH 1:

"How's he doing?" Barry asked, approaching the bed where Caitlin was checking Mon-El's vitals.

"Really well. I think he should wake up soon." Caitlin said. "I'm actually not sure why he hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh?" Barry asked as though he had actual understand of the living body – let alone alien anatomy.

"His Scans came back clean, at least all the ones we could. All that weird black stuff is gone, that weird spiral has faded from his forehead, heartbeat and oxygen levels are strong. Of course I don't actually know what an appropriate level of either of those are for a Daxamite are so..."

"Right." Barry nodded, looking at the man who has quickly become his friend. "So basically we're just playing a giant guessing game?"

"Basically." Caitlin smiled at the speedster.

"You don't need to guess anymore." A quiet voice said, drawing their attention. Mon-El fluttered his eyes open, his two friends coming into view. During his short time on this earth, he'd already woken up in a hospital bed twice – it was quickly becoming a habit he didn't want to keep.

"How ya feeling Mon-El?" Caitlin asked, as the alien sat himself up.

"Honestly I feel great." He said, swinging his feet off the edge of the bed so he could come to a stand.  
"What the kind of earth magic is this?"

"Whoa whoa, not so fast!" Caitlin said, and he allowed himself to be pushed back into seated position.

"Sorry." He smiled charmingly, allowing her to run some simple tests on him.

"So...did anything happen while you were asleep?" Barry asked, never wanting to miss even the slightly piece of information – plus his vitals had been really weird while he'd slept.

"Actually yea. Well, yes and no. So the first night I landed here, after that first fight with Voltor, I had this weird dream that I was on another planet with Kara. I just figured it was cause I missed her, and I'm on a new planet, but it felt so...real. Then, after Voltor injected me with that thing and I passed out, it was like I was stuck in that place. Kara would come and go, but I stayed that. Eventually it all went black though, so I don't know, maybe it was all a dream."

"Interesting. Are there any species of aliens that can connect people across dimensions and put them in alternative realities?"

"There's a few that can create links, for sure..."

Barry was about to respond when Cisco entered the room, a giant smile on his face.

"Dude!" He exclaimed, spreading his hands wide in excitement. "You're alive!"

"Didn't think It would be that easy to get rid of me now, did you?" Mon-El smiled.

"I've got an epic surprise for you!" The Latino exclaimed, and excitement filled Mon-El's chest, causing the monitors that were tracking his heartbeat to speed up. Mon-El looked at Caitlin hopefully, causing the doctor to roll her eyes.

"Everything looks great. Better than great actually, you can go." She smiled, and Mon-El jumped off the bed like an excited kindergartner. Quickly Caitlin pulled the monitors off his chest, throwing him the flash t-shirt Barry had given him days before. Using his super-speed Mon-El put on the shirt, before dashing out of the room, Barry's lightening bolt right behind him.

"Hey no fair!" Cisco called after them, taking off into a run "do you guys even know where you're going?"

"What is it?" Mon-El asked through a smile, as Cisco entered the room, Caitlin following closely behind.

"Super-speeds is kind of useless when you don't know what room to go into, isn't it?" He snarled. both men rolled their eyes, allowing Cisco to take lead.

"Alright where to?" Barry asked.

"Follow me!" Cisco said, predicatively heading into his work shop.

"Well, we could've figured that out...Dude..." Mon-El gasped, his eyes widening as they fell on a glass case that was holding what he assumed was his super-suit. "How'd you make so fast?"

"Hey now, I've got superpowers of my own." Cisco smiled. "Also, you were asleep for a really long time."

Mon-El smiled, taking in the site of his new suit. It was a well fitted black material, similar to the texture of Kara's, with the exception of the chest piece which was a slightly lighter grey charcoal. He had boots that buckled to just below his knees, gloves and a cape that rested on his back – all matching the tone of the vested chest. They all seemed to shimmer like metal. The only piece of colour on the suit, was the Small yellow and red house of El code of armours that would sit right above his heart. He loved it. So would Kara.

"Wow. Cisco...this is...thank you..." Mon-El said bringing the man into a slightly too firm hug.

"One more thing." Cisco gasped, his lungs having nearly just been crushed, as he pulled away. "I know on your earth you guys are big on using a pair of glasses to hide your identity, which I really don't get by the way, but here."

Cisco pulled out a cap, that looked almost identical to the hood that was built into Barry's suit, except in the charcoal colour.

"Just until we defeat Voltor, and figure out your lead allergy problem." Cisco explained. "All these fabrics are fireproof, lead proof, and weird alien mineral and parasite proof."

"Wow." Mon-El repeated, unsure what else to say.

"So you want to try it on man?" Mon-El nodded eagerly, taking the suit from Cisco as he took it from its cabinet. Barry showed Mon-El into a small change room that he didn't know existed on the side of the lab.

After changing Mon-El stood back, looking at himself in the mirror, leaving the cap off temporarily. Cisco really had outdone himself. The suit was tight, revealing his muscles and other features. Had he not been a Daxamite he might have been embarrassed. He turned, revelling in the way the cape swished behind him. He could get used to this.

Mon-El smiled sadly, wishing Kara could see him now. She would be so proud. He'd also have to see if Cisco could make her a suit, just in case she was actually dealing with the same problem he was.

"How ya doing in there buddy?" Barry asked, knocking gently on the door. Mon-El strode out, pride beaming off him with each step.

"Dude." Cisco gasped, seeing his work come together. "You. Look. Awesome."

"You couldn't have made any tight, could you?" Caitlin asked, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"What!" Cisco said defensively. "The ladies love a man in spandex."

"Okay then..." Barry said giving Cisco a weird look. "You look awesome man."

"One last piece!" The Daxamite smiled, slipping the dark cap over his head.

"Now that, is a guy I wouldn't want to mess with." Cisco stated proudly. Before Mon-El could respond a series of high pitched beeps rang through the room, causing Cisco to jump to the monitor. "Oh oh oh! You wanna test it out? There's an attack on 1st ave and Elton street!

"Oh definitely." Mon-El grinned looking at Barry. Barry nodded, and the two men sped from the building.

"I don't think you should..." Caitlin called after Mon-El, wishing the alien would give himself some time to rest before entering the field again, but he was already long gone.

"What?" Cisco asked from underneath her stare of irritation. "You're the one who said he was fine."

XXX – EARTH 38

Kara stood, nervously staring at the entrance to Catco. She knew she had to go in, but fear held her in her place. The last time she'd been here she had run out of a meeting, Snapped telling her to get back.

After that altercation she'd be lucky if she even had a job to come back to.

"You can do this." She muttered to herself, stepping forward and pushing the door open. After a quick ride on the elevator she stepped off, ready to face whatever Snapper was about to give her. With forced confidence she walked past who co-workers, who were all looking at her warily. Did they know something she didn't?

Clearing her throat she stopped in front of her destinations desk, causing him to look up at her.

"Nice of you to show up Danvers." He grunted, dropping the proof of the article he was working on his desk. "Didn't realize you still wanted to work here."

Kara cringed, following him at a slow run as he walked into the cubicle's.

"What of course I want to work here."

"Really, cause rookie reporters that what to be taken seriously generally don't run out during meetings. You trying to commit career suicide?"

"What no...I had an...emergency." Kara winced at her words. She really should have thought about what she was going to say to him through more clearly. Snapper glared at her from over his shoulder, as she continued to follow him.

"Grant!" He called, irritation living in his voice as they turned into her office.

"Snapper. Keira." She said looking up from her desk. "How-"

"Are you trying to play some kind of joke on me?" The man sneered.

"Excuse me?" Cat gasped, as if it were it were insidious that she would do such a thing.

"This-this-this..." Snapper stammered, arm flailing in Kara's direction. She winced again, he must be furious if he was stuttering.

"What about Ms. Danvers?" Cat asked, her voice bored and monotone.

"What game are you playing, forcing me to hire someone as unreliable as her?"

"Has not Ms. Danvers been under your hire for a year now Snapper?" Cat sighed.

"Yes..." He hissed.

"And has she not..." Kara's mind wandered, as she watched her two bosses argue about her. Something felt weird all of a sudden. She breathed in deeply, breath feeling unusually short as her vision blurred in front of her.

"Keira," a voice called, bringing her back to reality. "I asked you a question."

She holstered her attention back to Cat and Snapper, who were staring at her.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Kara asked, feeling the embarrassment rise in her cheeks.

"See what you've given me to work with Cat? She can't even pay attention to a simple question, how am I supposed to turn her into a read worthy reporter?" Snapper grunted as if Kara had just proved his points.

Cat on the other hand stared at Kara, concern evident in her gaze.

"Just repeat the question." The blonde spoke through gritted teeth. Her ears began to painfully ring in her head, the room spinning around her. She saw Snapper speak, but through the chaos currently occurring in her body she was unable to make out the words.

"What?" She managed to ask, unsure if her words came out in English or Kryptonian – or if they were even coherent. Kara gasped suddenly, a wave of what she assumed was dizziness causing her to stumble forward. She caught herself on the glass table in the centre of Cat's office, crushing it with uncontrolled alien force.

"Danvers', you okay?" Snapper asked, his annoyed demeanour turning into concern.

"Yea-" She breathed heavily, her heart feeling like it was about to erupt from her chest as she attempted to stand. Kara's legs shook as she gripped the frame of the table as she made her way to standing. Despite her efforts to control herself, the metal bent and warped under her hands, and she gritted her teeth. A broken table she could just pass off as cheap material, but warped metal would be much harder to explain.

"I need to get out of here." She managed to get out through the pain that reverberated through her entire body. Worriedly she turned, she quickly made her way to the elevator. She stopped in front of it, afraid that she couldn't control herself enough to press the button without crushing it.

"Kara!" A voices called, and the blonde turned back to see Ms. Grant and Snapper following her in the distance. Thankfully just then the doors opened, and one of her co-workers stepped off.

"Should we call 911?" She heard Snapper ask, to which Cat gave a resounding "NO!"

Relieved Kara stepped into the elevator, asking the man still occupying it to press the button for the roof through her shaky pained voice. The doors somehow miraculously closed before Cat and Snapper got to the elevator – now all she had to do to was get to the roof and fly to the DEO.

Kara hissed, another shock-wave of pain erupting through her chest, body swaying.

"Hey, are you okay?" The other lift occupant asked, concern in his eyes. Kara forced a smile, and nodded in his direction.

"Okay..." he spoke slowly, unconvinced as the elevator beeper. "Well this is my floor."

She forced a smiled again, nodding as he left. As soon as the doors closed, she let out a pained groan that she had been holding in.

"What is happening?" She asked herself, as the elevator moved finally bringing her to the roof. Stumbling forward she walked onto the helicopter pad, hands moving to the buttons of her shirt so she could become Supergirl. The first few buttons ripped off at her touch, much to her frustration. Before she could reach the rest, a high pitched buzz began pounding in her head and Kara found herself dropping to her knees. She clutched her firsts against the pavement, unable to hold back a scream. Stomach wrenching inside her Kara found herself coughing, gagging until her stomach emptied whatever had been inside. Blue eyes widened as she took in the contents of her stomach – a mass of what appeared to be black spider webs laid in front of her.

Kara let out a distressed moan, allowing herself to roll to her back, body shaking. She was in trouble. There was no way she could fly in her current state, and no way she could go get help. Her vision began to spot, as she gasped her way through another bout of chest pain.

"Kara!" She heard through all the pounding and ringing in her head, and the blonde turned her head to see Cat running towards her, Snapper following closely behind. Her hand came to her chest immediately, trying to cover the Supergirl emblem currently exposed on her chest. The fabric disintegrated under her uncontrolled fingers, and she sighed. Above her Snappers eyes widened, and Cat came to kneel next to her.

"Don't touch me." She managed to say through shaky voice. Cat nodded taking in the aliens sight. She didn't even look like the same person she had mere minutes ago. Her lips had grown a dark black, black veins had appeared all over her viable skin. Right up to her finger tips. Something was clearly very wrong.

"Kara. Look at me." Cat said, making eye contact with her. "Can I call someone for you?"

Kara nodded, body shaking violently.

"M-my sister, Alex. She'll know who to contact."

"Where your phone?" Cat asked, Snapper still hovering above them - shocked into silence.

"In my pocket." She managed to say, and Cat began to move to get it. Kara bolted away. "No! I could hurt you, I'll get it."

Cat nodded, watching as Kara trembled, hand reaching into her pocket. As soon as her hand pulled the device from her pocket, the phone shattered - unable to withstand the pressure of her super strength.

"See that's why you can't touch me." She tried to joke, hoping it would ease Cats mind.

"Are you fucking serious?" Snapper grunted from above them, "Danvers, is Supergirl? Danvers!"

Cat rolled her eyes at him before continuing on.

"What's her number?" Cat asked, pulling out her own phone. Kara managed to stutter her way through her sisters number, watching dizzily as Cat presses the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Alex, this is Cat Grant calling."

EARTH 1 - XXX

Mon-El smiled, as his body gracefully moved through the air. No, he still wasn't able to fly – which had made him question Cisco's decision to give him a cape, but after so long lying in bed, the movement felt amazing. He landed on top of the skyscraper, eyes fixed on the creature he recognized floating in the sky above him. Behind him a red blur skidded to a stop, both men ready for action.

"It's a Haldite." Mon-El told the speedster, not taking his eyes off the alien.

"A what..?" Barry asked.

"A Haldite. My family use to use them as slave labour back on Daxam. They aren't the most intelligent and can be bribed into the worst of trade deals which is why my parents liked them so much."

"Slaves?" Barry asked. There was certainly a lot he didn't know about Mon-El. Perhaps he had been too quick to trust this man?

"Later man. The wings propelling him right now aren't actually part of his anatomy, but a fixture Daxamite engineers designed to help them move things across the planet faster. Their greatest strength is their strength, so we used that to our advantage. Our best bet to catch him is to turn the device off."

"He doesn't appear to be attacking anyone." Barry pointed out, as the alien continued to hover there.

"I know. I'll go up there and see if I can get him to land – if not I'll turn the device off and we'll start falling."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"No. But you got anything better?"

"No."

"Alrighty then." Mon-El said with a nod before leaping into the air, hopeful that the Haldite wouldn't panic and fly away when he saw him coming.

Mon-El approached, the Haldite fluttering in panic as he grabbed onto the aliens back and pulled himself to straddle its back.

"Hey buddy." He said, reaching forward and patting its neck gently. Though the Haldite's were able to communicate through their limited language skills, their intelligence left them at the level of a 3 year old child - so he treated him so. "What are you doing up here?"

"I don't know." The Haldite told him, and Mon-El had no trouble believing him. Another alien could have easily manipulated him into coming up here without explanation.

"Would It be okay if we landed on the ground?"

"I not allowed."

"No? Ok...who sent you here?"

"Uh...man." His voice was low and gruff, giving Mon-El an unwanted feeling of nostalgia from his home planet.

"Can to tell me which man?" He tried again.

"Family...is here for you."

"What does that mean?" Mon-El asked confused.

"I...uh..." Mon-El sighed, he'd had enough of this. There was no way this alien could tell him what he wanted.

"Flash!" He called, looking over the beast to see the red suited man looking up at them. "We're coming down, clear the pedestrians!"

"Got it!" Barry yelled back, disappearing in a red streak.

"Sorry about this." Mon-El winced, wishing there was another option. His hands reached forward, fingers tapping the all too familiar sequence to disable the device. The Haldite panicked immediately, body flailing at the sudden loss of flight as they plummeted to the ground.

"It's okay, I got you." Mon-El tried to assure him, as he carefully climbed his way threw the flailing limbs, so he was under the Haldite's belly, ready to take the impact of their fall. "You're gonna be okay."

"I die!" The alien screamed at him, and Mon-El stretched his arms to each of his hands, gasping tightly before dropping his feet in preparation to brace their fall.

The ground came quickly, the impact and force causing them both to tumble on impact. Chunks of pavement flew into the air as Mon-El sprang back to his feet, Barry appearing by his side.

"You try kill me!" The Haldite bellowed angrily. "Why kill me?"

The fat red and blue triceratops looking creature charged at them, both hero's ready to jump into action.

"No! Stop!" A loud, but somehow small voice yelled, as small footprints ran across the pavement, causing the Haldite to rear back in surprise. "Roman stop!"

"Estra! This man try kill Roman. Man bad."

"No Roman. This is the man we have been looking for all this time. He's the one that's going to help us."

Mon-El blinked, frozen in his fight position. The little girl standing between him and Barry and the Haldite could be nothing other than a green Martian. She could also be no older than 10, which meant...

Also, what had she meant by "the man we've been looking for. He's the one that's going to help us." Mon-El looked at Barry, hoping that he had some clue of what to do, but Barry looked just as dumbfounded as he felt.

"Your highness, Mon-El, prince of Daxam." A gruff voice called from behind him, and Mon-El winced – his former title causing him to draw within. Despite this Mon-El turned around to see a breed of alien he didn't recognize, but could only describe as beautiful, approaching him. The alien was a tall blue humanoid, with a crown of horns around his head. Donned in silver armour, he moved like a warrior as he came forward, hands hidden behind his back.

Pedestrian onlookers were suddenly pushed aside of dozens of aliens began to move forward. Men, women, children, species of aliens he had only ever read about were standing in front of them.

"Your highness, you do us a great honour. We have travelled many galaxies, dimensions and worlds to return this to you." The blue alien spoke, dropping to his knee. The rest of the aliens standing in front of him followed suit, each bowing their head respectfully at their chosen prince. The blue alien released his hands from behind his back, lifting the crown he had hidden in front of him. "Please accept this gift as our thanks."

Mon-El's jaw dropped. That wasn't any old crown. That was the exact crown he had worn as the prince on Daxam. It was one of the things he'd used to get as much sex and drugs as he'd wanted. He cringed just thinking of it. He blinked in silence once again, trying to find the words that would release these people from their bow.

"Dude what is going on?" Barry asked, mouth barely moving.

"Uuuuh..." was all Mon-El managed to get out.

EARTH 38 - XXX

Alex stood starring at the monitors at the DEO. It had been unnervingly slow, and she hated to admit it she was starting to feel the need to hit something. She paced, almost willing some excitement to come into existence when her phone rang. Her eyebrows knitted together, the number one she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She asked into the earpiece.

"Hello Alex, this is Cat Grant calling."

"I'm sorry what?" She said, wanting to make sure she'd heard right. The look of confusion on her face causing both Winn and J'onn to walk over to her concerned.

"You heard me perfectly." The woman on the other end of the line tutted.

"Alex..." She heard Kara's voice come into the speaker.

"Kara?" Alex asked, even though she knew who it was.

"Something weird is happening...I need you to send-" The voice cut off, a scream she unmistakably recognized as Kara's distorting in her ear.

"Where is she?" J'onn asked deeply. Alex, nodded, repeating the question into the phone. Alex was about to yell her location to the Martian, but he fled, having hear it telepathically.

As he ran he morphed into his Martian skin before jumping through the window and into the sky. J'onn didn't think he'd flown as quickly since the day he'd landed on earth. Mere moments passed before he landed on the roof of Catco, dashing towards Kara.

"What happened to her?" He asked Cat, crouching down to the woman he considered a daughter.

"I don't know. We were standing in a meeting and she was perfectly fine and -"

Kara let out a loud groan, fist pounding into the pavement, which cracked slightly, as she flipped herself to her knees.

"Don't move Supergirl." J'onn cautioned, as the blonde began gasping and coughing for air. Her gags continued until another bout of spider web like material was hurled onto the pavement.

Kara felt her body weakening, as she collapsed back onto the ground.

"Help me..." She whispered, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Is this really happening right now?" A voice that belonged to Snapper mumbled in befuddlement.

"Oh snap out of it Lucas." Cat yelled, as J'onn looked at him, confused why he was even there. There would be a lot of covering up to do...

"Supergirl..." J'onn said, earning a tired grunt in response. "I'm going to pick you up and take you somewhere safe now, okay?"

Her bruised jaw flush against the pavement, she nodded tiredly.

"Okay."

J'onn flipped her into her back carefully as Kara began to slur in Kryptonian, her consciousness beginning to slip away. The Martian lifted one arm under her back, and the other under he knees, carefully picking the curiously ill girl up in his arms.

"Thank you for calling." J'onn nodded at Cat before jumping into the sky. Ms. Grant and Snapper stood there, awed as they watched them depart. As soon as they were out of view, Cat turned to the man left on the balcony with her, arms folding firmly over her chest.

"You think of publishing any part this for even a second I will destroy you."

Snappers eyes bugged out of his head.

EARTH 1 - XXX

"My liege?" The blue alien asked, concerned that Mon-El had yet to acknowledge their presence.

"Good sir, please rise." Mon-El finally spat out. "And tell your people to...rise also."

Mon-El winced. He was just as terrible a prince as he always was. He couldn't even address a subject properly. Not that he asked for this.

"Of course, your highness." He nodded in respect as he stood, gesturing his people to stand as well. The unaccepted crown hang at his side, crowd looking on in anticipation.

"Thank you. Now can you please tell me what has led you and your people to believe that I am your prince?"

"Because it has been foretold!" An excited voice Mon-El immediately recognized as belonging to Estra said. The little girl bounced forward, pink dress springing with each step as Roman followed behind. "In the ancient prophecy!"

"Estra. Know your place." The blue alien hissed, and Estra shrunk back, dropping to her knees, tears welling in her eyes at her error. Mon-El moved to step forward to talk to Estra, but the blue alien stepped in front of him protectively.

"My prince," He gulped nervously. "Please. Forgive her, she's just a little girl."

"Hey hey., I'm not going to hurt her." Mon-El said, hands gesturing in front of him dramatically. "I just want to speak to her."

The alien nodded nervously stepping aside to allow him through.

"I won't hurt you." Mon-El promised, coming to eye level with the ready eyed Martian child. "What's this prophecy thing you mentioned before?"

"It's-"

"Guys! We have a big problem!" Mon-El jumped at the sudden intrusion of Cisco's voice in his head. He really wished the genius had mentioned there were coms in the cap.

"A problem bigger than this?" Barry asked Cisco incredulously.

"Um yes. Well maybe...uh. I think so?" Cisco stuttered.

"We'll be right there." Barry assured. Mon-El sighed, standing up – so much for answers.

"Sir." Mon-El addressed the blue alien. "What is your name?"

"It is Lancet, my prince."

"We have just been informed of a crisis we need to attend to, and have to leave. Can we meet tomorrow to discuses this, uh, situation?"

"On my honour." Lancet bowed his head slightly.

"Meet me back here tomorrow at noon, and we will find somewhere to speak in private." Mon-El said, his princely ties coming out more with each word he spoke. He hated himself momentarily for it. The Daxamite moved his left wrist forward, offering it to Lancet – the way Daxamites would regard diplomats and royalty with respect and honour.

Lancet looked at his wrist for a moment, as if wondering if he was worthy of such a gesture, before taking his forearm in his own and grasping it tightly.

"Thank you." Mon-El said, thankful for an excuse to get out of this highly uncomfortable scene.

"Good to go?" Barry asked giving him a double thumbs up.

"Hell yes." Mon-El whispered, dread clenching his heart about what had just happened, and what was about to come. Using all the speed he managed, he leapt into the sky, towards Star Labs. Just seconds ahead of him Mon-El saw Barry woosh into the laboratory, Mon-El following closely behind.

"So what the heck was that all about?" Barry asked as the alien slid to a stop in front of him.

"What?" Mon-El asked, causing Barry to look at him like he was stupid. "Oh that little thing..."

"They kept calling you prince. I mean when Voltor did it I just thought he was making fun of you but...why did they keep calling you prince?"

"Because I am a prince. Well was. Not anymore. Nope. Never again." Barry raised his eyebrows at Mon-el,

"So why do they think you're their prince then? And what was that whole prophecy thing they were talking about?"

"Dude, I honestly have no idea whats going on."

"Guys! What are you doing just standing here?" Cisco asked, barging into the front entrance where Barry and Mon-El were talking. "I said emergency."

"Well, actually you said huge problem, so really how were we supposed to know?" Mon-El teased, as they followed him into the laboratory.

"Sorry man, what happened?" Barry asked genuinely.

"I had a vibe guys. Its Kara. She's in trouble."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, what do you guys think? I want to hear your thoughts? Love you all!


	9. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello Everyone! I hope you all are doing well, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter!

My apologies for the delay on this chapter – the holiday season took over my life, and I have been enjoying time with the family and boyfriend! Merry Christmas to you my friends! Please enjoy this much delayed chapter!

Chapter 8:

EARTH 38

Black foam poured from between her lips, making its way down her chin between the constant trail of coughing and gagging on her own saliva. Kara let out a pained moan, very aware of the bead of sweat that was making its way from the crown of her head to her brow. The masses of black web she'd been spewing before had long stopped, replaced by a constant stream of black fluid trying to make its way from her body. Every part of her body felt like it was about to explode, muscles twitching involuntary at the strain. Kara slowly and carefully drew her body into a ball – rocking back and forth slightly in attempt to control herself.

As soon as they'd returned to the DEO, J'onn had put her in solitary confinement – assuring her it was just until they could figure out what was wrong.

But Kara knew what was wrong, and a quick moment of self inspection had revealed the truth.

Kara Zor-El was infected. With the same thing that was slowly turning Mon-El into what Kaz-En had become. It hasn't been there last night, or this morning, but just below her collar bone was what had quickly become her worst nightmare.

The black spiralled mark that seemed to follow Voltor everywhere he went.

Kara let out another moan as she tried to keep her body in check. Everything in her was screaming to let go, to let the virus, or parasite, or whatever this was, take over. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she was unable to cry through the pain and black foam her body was currently creating.

Kara gulped back a ball of air, her emotions trying to take back control -but failing drastically. Kara choked immediately, retching coughs taking over her body as black liquid splattering across the glass of her cell. As she choked back air trying to calm her body, she collapsed back in the bed in exhaustion.

No one from the DEO had dare touch her yet – and she couldn't blame them. She was so out of control of her own body that she feared a single touch could break them. They also didn't know if this, whatever she had was contagious. They would probably wait until she was on the brink of death before they even considered touching her. As her breath continued to rasp in her chest, she looked over to see Alex staring at her through the window.

She was wearing that all to familiar, baby lamb about to have a nervous breakdown look. Kara tried to speak, but words failed her, and all that came out was a slur of gibberish.

"Kara..." She heard the brunette mumble quietly through the glass. The Kryptonian could tell she wanted to say more, to assure her that all would be well – but couldn't bring herself to lie. Alex folded her arms across her chest, as J'onn came up behind her, whispering in her ear. Kara watched, desperation coming over her as she watched two of her pillars turn and walk away.

Don't go, please, please don't go.

XXX

"What do you mean a worm hole is opening?" Alex asked, as she and J'onn left the room that was holding her sister.

"You know what I mean, you've seen them before."

"Well, yea I know, but do we know it's them? And it's not like we're exactly in any position to help them right now – we've got a pretty big problem of our own on hand right now." Alex spurted as she and J'onn made their way to the control room where the wormhole was opening.

"Yes, I know" J'onn said nodding, "We'll just have to tell them Supergirl is unavailable right now, and send them on their way."

Alex let out a sigh, as they approached the glowing blur of energy. The leaders fell into silence as they waited, hoping it was Barry and Cisco instead of another problem they didn't have time to deal with. The wormhole moved and shifted, two bodies breaking through the matter and appearing in front of them.

It was Barry and Cisco. Alex let out a breath of relief.

"Alex," Barry said immediately, rushing towards her and J'onn. "Where's Kara?"

The urgency in his voice made the agents stiffen, wondering what situation the speedster found himself in this time.

"Mr. Allen, good to see you again." J'onn responded even though Barry had addressed the aliens sister. "Supergirl isn't able to offer any help to you guys at the moment. We are dealing with somewhat of a situation of our own."

Barry was about to respond, when Cisco pushed forward, cutting him off.

"Look, J'onn-Martian-man...sir..." Cisco stuttered awkwardly. "Kara is in trouble, I had a vibe and she could be in danger."

Alex and J'onn looked at each other slowly, before nodding at each other in agreement.

"Come with us." J'onn said, leading them through the DEO. Barry and Cisco walked quickly in order to keep up with the pace Alex and J'onn were keeping. As they approached the room where Kara was being held flashing lights and sirens broke through the room, and people began running around in commotion.

"It's Supergirl." The agent that had been charged with watching Kara yelled in their direction, causing the four to break into a run. Somehow Kara had fallen from the bed Alex had last seen her laying on, body shaking violently as black foam slowly seeped from her mouth, eyes rolling into the back of her head. The tiles on the floor cracked with her moment, the room vibrating ever so slightly.

"Damn it J'onn we have to help her." Alex insisted, uninjured hand moving to press the button that opened the door. The Martian grabbed her wrist before she could release the lock.

"You cant, Alex." J'onn demanded. "We don't know what that thing is, or if its contagious. We cant risk breaking quarantine. Imagine what would happen if that thing started taking over the DEO, let alone the entire city."

Alex face flashed red with anger, but she knew what the green martian said was true. That would be absolutely catastrophic.

"It's not contagious." Cisco said urgently, his voice breaking the silent war that was happening between Alex and J'onn.

"It's true." Barry confirmed, causing everyone to fall silent listening. "We've been dealing with the same thing on our earth...sort of..."

Barry took a good look at Kara, observing the black veins and foam she was currently spewing. With Mon-El the veins had been primarily under his skin, and he'd experienced bleeding from the eyes, rather than this black foam that Kara had going on. Barry lowered an eyebrow in thought, wondering at the possibilities. Had Kara been infected with something else? Where they presenting differently because of their slightly different physiology? Was Kara just that much further into the infection?

"Mr. Allen." J'onn's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Any information you have would be appreciated."

"Right..." Barry trailed, trying to pull his thoughts into a coherent form. His eyes fell to Kara, whose shaking had suddenly grown more intense, before her entire body hit the floor in a slump, as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Mr. Allen," J'onn said again, "Are you sure this is the same thing you are dealing with. If I go in there, do I put an entire city at risk?"

"Uhhh...well..." Barry said rubbing the back of his head uncertainly.

"Mr Allen!"

"Uh right...does she had a black spiral thing on her anywhere?"

"Yes, on her shoulder." Alex said desperately looking at J'onn, who nodded quickly pressing the button and entering the room. The martian rushed forward to Kara, feeling for her breath.

"She's alive." He said relief laced in his tone. "Lets get her to the med bay."

J'onn carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms for the second time in much to short a time period, before he lead the group out of the room and towards the med bay.

"Uh...you should know though that its...but its presenting somewhat different than it did with Mon-El, he -"

"I'm sorry," Alex interrupted. "Did you just say Mon-El? Barry, do you know where Mon-El is?"

"Well, funny story actually." Cisco answered for the speeder as J'onn carefully put Kara down on a bed in their destination. As Cisco spoke Alex grabbed a cloth, carefully cleaning Kara off. "I kind of had this vibe, of what looked like Kara's pod, so we brought it to our earth and..."

"Wait – so you mean to tell me that you guys have known where Mon-El was this entire time, and no one bothered to tell us?" Alex gasped, suddenly feeling even more protective of her little sister.

"We wanted to," Barry insisted, leaving out the fact that Mon-El had been hesitant to reveal his location. "But we've been kind of dealing with this weird alien thing, and then this parasite so..."

"Wait," J'onn interrupted. "This thing is a parasite?"

"Yes, and we've got a cure back on our earth."

XXX – EARTH 1

Mon-El couldn't stop pacing. Ever since Barry and Cisco left, all he could do was wander around star labs anxiously. It had been the toughest thing he'd ever done – to let them go without him, but even with his fancy new supersuit he wasn't protected from the led in the atmosphere on their earth. So they had left, promising to make sure to take care of the woman he loved.

That was supposed to be his job.

Mon-El groaned in frustration, wandering over to a computer screen, where we tapped the mouse to check the time. 3:22 AM. It had been hours since they'd left.

Defeated he plunked down in the chair in front of the desk, which rolled upon impact. He picked up a pen from the desk tapping it on the armrest of the chair in agitation as he used his feet to spin around the room.

He came to a sliding stop in front of the pile of clothes Caitlin had left him ages ago. Perhaps she was right, he should change out of his super suit and get some rest. Letting out a sigh he picked up the black t shirt and grey joggers she had left him, briefly wondering who they'd once belonged to before he doddled into the change room he'd used earlier and changed from his supersuit to the new clothes.

Sock footed, he padded his way into the medbay, and pushed himself onto the bed. He let out a sigh that he wasn't sure was relief or stress, laying back and closing his eyes. As his breathing began to even out, his world became black, before slowly fading into another one...

CREPIDOZIA

Mon-El sighed as he breathed in the fresh scent of salt, momentarily forgetting all the stress and worries of the past hours. He was back in the dream land again, on the beach that he had been on the first time he'd met Kara here. The Daxamite looked around anxiously hoping to find the woman he was searching for.

Their bed was missing this time, no where to be found in the beach horizon. Eventually though he spotted her – sitting in the sand in the distance.

"Kara!" He yelled, coming into a quick jog. His heart fluttered in anticipation of being near her, but as he approached worry flooded his chest. She sat there on her knees, staring absently onto her hands, as her body rocked back and forth slightly. Mon-El stooped to his knees next to her, taking in her appearance.

His normally indestructible warrior was covered in bruises, that were barely visible beneath the rigid black veins that covered her body. The normally bright and cheerful skin of her cheek was a paled grey, and clammy with sweat.

"Mon?" She asked, breath rasping with the word. His grey eyes met faded, exhausted blue comets.

"I'm here." He assured her, taking her hands in his.

"You're okay. I thought I'd lost you..." She wheezed sadly. Mon-El frowned. He didn't remember exactly what had happened after their kisses last time, when everything had faded to black for him...but he was amazed that she was still worrying for him in this moment.

"Yea, I'm okay babe." He assured her, watching as she smiled at him weakly. "How are you doing?"

"I've seen better days..." She admitted weakly fighting the gently sway of her body. "I think...I might be in trouble here..."

Her eyes fluttered shut, and body began to fall backwards, Mon-El jumping to catch her just in time. Mon-El wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body against his chest.

"You're gonna be okay baby." He promised, rocking her slightly as she shivered against him. "Barry and Cisco are coming for you."

She nodded slightly, swallowing back dry saliva.

"I'm so cold..." she said weakly, looking up at him with tired eyes. "So cold..."

Mon-El caressed her arms gently, bringing his lips down to meet hers. As their lips touched, Kara's tired body faded from existence, leaving Mon-El sitting alone and scared on the beach.

EARTH 38:

Kara blinked her eyes open slightly, cringing at the brightness of the lights above her. She could hear muffled voices talking in the background.

"Dhm Murph..." she mumbled, trying to speak but unable to form coherent words in her current state. Everything around her morphed in and out of focus, her entire body ablaze. She smiled slightly, when her eyes landed on the blurred figure of what could only be Barry – Mon-El had been right. Barry was here to save her. Kara tried to move her arm, to reach him, but he was too far away and she only managed to knock a glass of water off the end table next to her onto the floor. The crash of the impact got the attention of everyone in the room, and soon she had three people hovering over her. Again she tried to speak, but only gibberish fell from her lips.

"Kara." A voice she recognized as Alex said, and the blonde grunted in response. "Barry and Cisco are here. They have a cure for you on their earth, so we're going to take you there, so you can get better, okay?"

Kara let out a pained moan in response, as Alex touched her face gently.

"Gosh she's burning up." Alex said, worriedly. "Based on what we saw happen to Kaz-En, I think we need to do this as quickly as possible."

Barry and Cisco nodded in agreement. They had spent the last hour sharing everything they knew about their current situation. From the weird alien parasites and their cures, to the dreams Kara and Mon-El had been sharing, to the ability and the little history they knew of the Crepidozian's. Specifically their ability to connect minds, and take over bodies as a host.

They were just waiting for J'onn to return with the Kyrptonite needles and vials of Kara's blood they kept locked very securely in the building, and then they could go. For the first time Alex was glad J'onn had insisted on keeping those two things – things that she herself had deemed to dangerous to risk keeping – in case of emergency such as this.

XXX EARTH 1

"Mon-El." A voice said, the person it belonged to shaking his shoulder gently.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled, cracking one eye open.

"It's almost time for your meeting with Lancet." The same voice, he could only describe as nagging, reminded him gently.

"Lancet...?" Mon-El mumbled, rolling the unfamiliar name over his tongue sleepily. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you remember that guy, blue alien, likes to call you prince and claim you'll fulfill all his ancient prophecies."

Mon-Els eyes popped open. Oh yea, that guy.

"Right." He yawned, as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and brought himself to seated position. "Guess I better get ready."

Mon-El grinned at her, despite everything, before shooting into super speed, only to reappear in his supersuit a moment later.

"I take it your on coms for this one?" He asked, adjusting the cap of his suit around his forehead.

"Sure am!"

XXX

Mon-El landed on the street corner he had encountered Lancet and the other aliens just the day before. As suspected, the tall blue alien was already there, standing proudly as passers by looked at him with curiosity.

"Your highness." Lancet greeted with a slight bow of the chest.

"Please, call me Mon-El." The Daxamite suggested in attempt to remove the title from himself.

"Of course, Prince Mon-El." Lancet smiled, as if he knew what Mon-El was trying to do, but refused to play his games. Mon-El smiled cheekily, nodding at the mans redirection.

"And what should I call you, sir? Surely you have a title among your people, as their leader?"

"Ah, but I am not their leader, only standing in to care for our people until you and Kara can take your rightful place."

Kara? Mon-El frowned slightly, eyebrows coming together in thought. What did she have to do with this?

"Please, your majesty, the humans are staring. Allow me to show you to our camp, and there all secrets will be revealed. Our people are eager to see you again."

Mon-El paused for a moment in thought. This could easily be a set up, people forcing him to a secluded area, so they could do away with him. Or take him to the Daxamites so they could have their revenge. Despite this, Mon-El found himself nodding, speaking quietly into his coms.

"Caitlin, make sure GPS is working, I'm heading with Lancet to their camp."

"GPS is good to go! Though if anything happens, try to remember I'm not equipped to do anything so you'll have to wait until Barry is back."

"Right...it will be fine." He said aloud, unsure if he was telling her more than he was himself, before turning to the blue alien. "Where to?"

"Roman, the Haldite you encountered yesterday is waiting for us on the roof. We can either take the elevator in this building, or you can leap us there. I don't have powers to get us there."

"What powers do you have?" Mon-El asked curiously.

"Only that of the mind and the sword, my prince." Lancet replied proudly, with the slight tilt of his head.

"Er...right, very good." Mon-El said awkwardly, still uncomfortable at the title. "I can take us to the roof?"

Lancet nodded, moving his hand to the hilt of us sword, steadying it as Mon-El grabbed a hold of him and jumped smoothly to the roof of the sky scraper.

The two aliens landed gracefully on the concrete, where Roman was pacing the roof anxiously.

"Why you bring bad man back?" The Haldite asked, glaring in Mon-El's direction uncertainly.

"Roman, this is Prince Mon-El, of the prophecy. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why try kill Me?" His voice rumbled, a low tremble echoing off of the concrete.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Roman." Mon-El tried to explain, hoping to regain the aliens trust. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, but I needed to get you to the ground, so we could talk to your people. I'm sorry."

Roman paused for a moment, taking a minute to understand the Daxamite's words before letting out a low huff.

"I forgive Prince."

"Thanks you" Mon-El nodded, moving to pat Roman on the neck.

"We must take Prince Mon-El back to camp." Lancet instructed, as he climbed onto Romans back. For a moment the Haldite eyed Mon-El suspiciously, remembering the last the prince had been on his back, before nodding in agreement. The red and blue alien lowered his two front legs to the ground, making it easier for Mon-El to climb onto the aliens back.

"Thank you Roman." He said, settling behind Lancet, holding onto the handles the flying device Roman was wearing tightly.

"I go now." Roman said bluntly, before jumping into midair, the engine of the Daxamite invention starting up at the sudden movement. The three aliens flew over the city, surely getting the attention of the citizens walking the streets below.

Roman took them away from the city, eventually leading them to an abandoned field in the countryside. Lancet reached forward, pushing a button on Romans back, and suddenly they broke through an invisible shield that was hiding the alien camp from the prying eyes of the world. It was technology beyond what Mon-El had ever seen before – but reminded him of the invisibility cloak Harry Potter used in those books that Kara adored.

Roman hit the ground at a run, before bringing himself to a stop, skidding along the grass.

"Thank you Roman." Lancet smiled, jumping off the aliens back. Mon-El followed suit, eyes taking in the view of the camp these aliens had created. "You can go now Roman, enjoy the rest of your day."

Roman thanked Lancet, before lolly gagging his way towards the giant space ship that was sitting unknown to the rest of the world in the giant field. Mon-El felt his heart pound in his chest, as he took in the site.

Aliens of all different species were running around the camp, working together peacefully. Tents were set up all around, and people were cooking over fires, laughing as they worked. It was all very primitive. Along the edge of the camp a group of children, including the green Martian girl he'd met yesterday, were kicking a ball around gleefully.

"You must have many questions." Lancet smiled as he began to walk, Mon-El following instinctively.

"Just one or two." Mon-El said, unable to hold the sarcasm back.

"Have you heard of the war of redemption?" Lancet asked, as they approached a small tent near the ships entrances. Mon-El stilled behind him, the question taking him by surprise.

"Of course." He said honestly, ducking into the tent after Lancet. The truth was, he barely knew anything about the war of redemption. It was a Great War, between Daxam, Krypton and a planet called Crepidozia. The history of such a war had been removed from most of Daxamite history, and most children grew up never knowing of it. However, being the prince he had had... special access to historical archives. Mon-El had been about 15 when he had been caught snooping through the archives, and come across a very vague description of the War of Redemption – his father had been furious and forebode him to ever ask about the war again.

"What do you know?" Lancet asked, gesturing for Mon-El to sit down.

"Not much." Mon-El said honestly, placing himself in one of the two chairs in the tent, Lancet taking the one next to him. "Just that it was the only time in the history of Daxam, that we worked along side Krypton, to defeat a common enemy, Crepidozia. My family was very...protective of the history of the War of Redemption. I found some documents on it when I was about 15 but my father caught me and destroyed them before I could finish reading it them."

Lancet nodded knowingly, moving to retrieve a book he had kept in the bag next to his bed.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said, sitting down next to him, brushing the dust off the book. "There is a lot of history here, and it's time you knew everything, Prince Mon-El."

The blue alien carefully opened the book, which creaked gently under his touch. The pages were clearly old, but strong - able to withstand the test of time.

"This is one do the books of my people, the Almiateas, have you heard of us?" Mon-El shook his head, curiously growing within him. "That doesn't surprise me. Your parents would have gone to great lengths to keep these truths from you. Kara's parents as well."

Mon-El blinked at him, eyeing the book warily. Lancet nodded, continuing on.

"Many, many years ago my people were revered among the galaxies as prophets. Aliens would come from planets you've never even heard of just to hear even a peasant speak of their planet. You see Mon-El, while you and Kara have gifts of the body, we had gifts of the mind. We could see the future. Many years ago, before you were born, a prophecy was written, do you care to hear?"

Nervously Mon-El nodded, watching intensely as Lancet brought the book slightly closer to his face and began to read.

"And then they will finally unite,

Brought together by a well of stars

Coming together to unite galaxies

As our king and our queen

For it has been foretold,

The out worlds will no longer be at war

A time is coming, when all nations will see peace

Where men of all kinds will walk united

As one species, instead of many

Where we will live in harmony

For there are two,

Destined to walk us here, to bring us to our destiny

Under the rule of the last prince of Daxam

And the last daughter of Krypton,

A hero revered by all.

They will reunite all nations

They will restore what war has destroyed

The king and queen of all alien kind."

Mon-El swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat, as he slowly absorbed the words Lancet had said. He hadn't been ready for that. The Daxamite stood, bringing his hands to his hips as he paced in thought. All moisture had gone from his mouth, and he licked his lips anxiously trying to figure out how to respond. Mon-El suddenly wished more than ever than Kara was here, she'd know how to respond to this sudden...news. Mon-El cleared his throat, hoping that the action would bring back his ability to speak.

He had a million questions and didn't want to hear any of the answers – but at the same time he desperately wanted to hear them. How had these people found him? How long had they been following him and Kara? Was this all some sort of sick joke? Mon-El's heart started to pound, as he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Mon-El." A voice suddenly appeared in his coms, and he straightened up listening carefully. "You need to get back here, the wormhole has opened up."

Mon-El gulped, the words Caitlin spoke reverberating in his heart.

"Mon-El?" Caitlin repeated, "did you hear me?"

"Yes." Mon-El swallows nervously, activating his coms. "I'll be right there."

"Everything alright your highness?" Lancet asked, back straightening, hand coming to the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, it's..." He hesitated to speak, unsure if he wanted Lancet to know the truth given the prophecy that he'd just been told.

"Kara?" The blue alien asked, concern writing its self on his face. Despite himself, he felt himself nodding slowly. "Then we will come with you. We must defend her."

"No!" Mon-El nearly shouted, panicked. There were still too many unanswered questions, too many unknowns and uncertainties. The last thing he needed was Kara going into a sudden panic because these people believed she was meant to be their queen. Plus, with Cisco's vibe, and his most recent dream, he wasn't even sure that Kara would be conscious when he got to her. "There's not an active threat. I have more questions that need to be answered before I bring her into this."

"Of course." Lancet nodded his head slightly, gesturing Mon-El to go. Mon-El sighed in relief, thankful that his position as their prince had the desired authority.

"Your highness." Lancet called after him, as he moved to leave the tent. Hesitantly Mon-El turned back, giving Lancet the opportunity to speak. "Please, do not abandon us. Our people have been searching far to long to see you take leave. They would be crushed."

"I'll return." Mon-El found himself saying, despite the fact that everything in his body was telling him to run away from his impending throne. Lancet smiled satisfied, and the Daxamite fled from the tent, rushing back to Star Labs as quickly as he could.

He moved faster than he ever thought possible, skidding to a stop next to where Caitlin was standing in front of the wormhole. He was surprised they hadn't come through yet. Mon-El whipped off the cap of his supersuit, breath tight in his chest as 5 figures appeared in front of them. The expected Barry and Cisco along with Alex, J'onn and Kara, who was lying limply in J'onns arms. Mon-El darted foreword, his heart clenching in his chest at the sight of his beloved.

She didn't look well. Her usually bright skin was pale and clammy, and she was covered from head to toe in the black veins that had started to appear on him only days before. Hey entire body was shaking slightly, and Mon-El could tell that even with his alien super strength J'onn was starting to struggle to handle the force of her movements.

"Let me." He said, gesturing to the Martian that he wanted to take her from him. J'onn nodded, and the two men carefully transferred her to his arms.

"Mon?" A shaky voice whispered, blue eyes fluttering open for a brief moment before her head fell against him limply.

"I'm here." The Daxamite said quietly into her ear, as he adjusted his grip on her. Kara's skin felt like ice against his skin, as her body continued to tremble uncontrollably against him. Even in her weakened state she was unbelievably strong, but thankfully Mon-El had lots of experience handling Kara when she was trembling and losing control. Of course that was usually in a much more pleasurable setting...

Mon-El cleared his throat to bring his thoughts back to present.

"Where should I take her?" He asked Caitlin.

"Uh, let's take her into the med bay." She said, unable to take her eyes off the alien woman. This was way worse than Mon-El had been...

"Right." Mon-El nodded, adjusting the blonde in his arms before heading towards the med bay, cape swishing dramatically behind him. The rest of the group followed him uneasily, watching as Mon-El carefully placed her down on the bed. He frowned slightly when he realized she was wearing very torn apart work clothes, except he could see the house of El crest exposed on her chest.

How exactly had this all happened?

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you all for reading! I hope you are all having a great 2019 so far! Please take a moment to review, I love hearing your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello my friends, thank you to all who took the time to review the last chapter! I appreciate you all greatly!

This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I wanted to ended it where I did, for what will be obvious reasons! Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

For a few moments Mon-El just stood there staring, taking her presence in. Even in her current state, Kara was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of being with. His mind was still reeling from the meeting he'd just had with Lancet, as he wondered – if this prophecy was indeed true, what that would mean for him and Kara?

The blonde lolled her head half consciously over to one shoulder, a quiet moan coming from her lips. Everyone had been uncharacteristically quiet from the moment they'd arrived on this earth, and it filled him with dread. What on earth had happened to them back home that had put them all on such an edge?

It had quickly been decided that Caitlin needed to start formulating the cure for Kara – by combining his antidote with her blood – or something else more scientific that he didn't understand. Everyone had scattered from the room, leaving him with the task of helping Kara into something more comfortable.

"Hey Kara?"' He said quietly, fingers combing through her blonde waves. He didn't get anything by way of response other than a loud exhale.

"Alright come here." Mon-El reached forward, sliding his arms under her back and bringing her to sit along the edge of the bed. Her head fell limply against his chest, but he suspected she was somewhat conscious when he felt one arm grasp his bicep, and the other slip around her waist.

Mon-El took the moment to wrap his arms around her tightly, face resting in her hair. He breathed her in, thankful that even now she still smelled like Kara.

"Rao I love you." He whispered against her, tightening his grasp as he revelled in the action he thought he'd never again have the opportunity to partake in. She let out a slur of mumbled gibberish in response, and Mon-El felt his heart physically ache. He'd never seen her so vulnerable in his life, and it made him want to jump off the edge of the earth if that's what it took to make her better again. He was sure she'd absolutely hate the fact that she needed to be taken care of, she was always so fiercely independent and rightly so.

"Mon?" A weak voice said, and Mon-El pulled back from his embrace to see blue eyes looking up at him. "Are you really here? Most of the time when I wake up you're gone..."

Her words slurred together slightly as she slumped forward against him again, and he felt his chest tightened sadly at her words.

"I'm here, promise." He smiled slightly, looking at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I could use a nap..." She answered, crinkling her nose in a way that Mon-El found so cute he almost laughed.

"Sure thing Supergirl, but Dr. Snow, has requested you not be in your super-suit while you get better soooo..."

Kara let out a loud huff, groggily grasping at the collar of her suit before giving up and dramatically holding out her arms in a gesture that clearly said "help."

This time Mon-El couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. He was reminded of the time he'd accidentally gotten Kara drunk – and the times they'd gotten drunk together on purpose after that night.

"Well you're fun right now." He smiled, trying not to let his worry rise to the surface.

The Daxamite placed a quick kiss to her forehead before releasing his embrace and pushing the tattered remains of her shirt off her shoulders, before pulling her supersuit over her shoulders and down to her waist. His fingers came to gently move across the black spiral she had on her collarbone, and along all the black veins that were being emitted from it.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Her voice startled him, and he quickly drew his hand away from her, grabbing the star labs t-shirt Caitlin had left them.

"Yes." Mon-El answered honestly, pulling the shirt over her head, and then working her veiny black arms through the sleeves. "But – Caitlin was able to cure me and I'm sure she'll be able to do the same for you. Stand up."

Kara nodded, and he slipped his arm around her hips helping her feet to find the floor. Resting all of her weight against him as he helped her into the shorts that they'd been given.

"Good." Kara breathed heavily, as he lifted her back onto the bed, "cause I don't know how much longer I can fight this, I'm trying but -"

"Fight what?"

"Voltor. I can feel him inside, trying to take over...I'm trying to fight him but I'm just so tired...I don't know how to stop him..."

Mon-El felt a lump form in his chest – further proof that Kara was much worse off than he'd ever been. Even when he was passed out and seizing he could never feel Voltor inside. He just hoped it wasn't too late for Caitlin to cure her.

"Just rest for now babe." He said, hugging her tightly as he laid her back down. She nodded weakly, quietly hating herself for not being the strong one – but there was nothing she could do.

Mon-El placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before moving to step away but Kara caught his wrist with her hand, holding him in place.

"Don't go." She whispered hoarsly, hooded eyes drawing her close to sleep. Mon-El took her in, the veins went all the way down to her toes, and up and down her legs. He had so much he needed to talk to everyone about, but there was no way he could say no to her right now.

"Of course." He said. Mon-El moved to climb onto the bed next to her, his cape getting caught under him as he tried to lay down. Mon-El cursed the flailing black material under his breath, dramatically swinging it behind him. He seriously needed to talk to Cisco about that choice. Mon-El wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to his gently.

He'd stay, until she fell asleep.

XXX

By the time he was sure Kara was out Mon-El had worked himself into a complete panic.

Not just a small amount of anxiety, kind of panic, but full blown on the edge of a break down panic.

Somehow having her here in his arms had made it all real. The idea of him as King, and Kara as Queen...his Queen.

His wife...?

Oh Rao.

Mon-El looked down at Kara, who somehow still managed to look even more beautiful than the day he met her, and found his body sweating.

His heart was humming in his chest, the air in the room suddenly feeling thick. He was suddenly furious with these people, for hunting him across the galaxy and demanding he be their king, just because of some stupid prophecy.

On Daxam, being a prince had been simple. Do drugs, party, sleep around, and repeat. Get all the glory, while his parents and their advisors made the real decisions. Sure, as the royal heir he'd been groomed since the day he was born to take the thrown, but he'd never had the chance for that type of responsibility.

All he knew how to do was get high and have sex.

Suddenly feeling the need for some air, Mon-El slid out from under Kara, careful not to wake her. Quietly as possible he left the room, only to be confronted with the faces of the people who had eagerly been waiting to question him about not only his meeting with Lancet, but Kara's well being as well.

"How is she?" Alex asked, rushing towards him. It was then that he noticed how injured she was, and made a note to ask her what happened later.

"She's fine," He said thankful that his voice came out normal instead of squeaky and high. "As fine as she can be, she's sleeping. How's the cure coming?"

"It's good, it should be done in a few hours." Caitlin smiled at him assuringly, and he nodded leaning up against the wall.

"Hey, how was your meeting with Lancet?" Barry asked curiously and Mon-El felt all the colour fall from his face.

"Uuuuhh..."

"Who's Lancet?" Alex whispered to J'onn quietly. The Martian shrugged, turning to Mon-El expectantly.

Mon-El stared at them all, words stuck in his throat. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Mon-El was a person who was rarely at a loss for words – he loved to prattle on.

But right now he had none. How was he supposed to explain this to them all, when he was still processing it all himself. When he still had gaps of information and so many questions to ask.

He felt trapped.

He swallowed loudly, watching as everyone's face turned from curiously, to confusion to concern. Mon-El hated this – this wasn't the person he wanted to be. He scanned them over one more time before straightening his back rigidly.

"Excuse me." He managed to get out, before slowly walking from the room, black boots of his suit echoing throughout the walls as he did.

The further he got from the lab, the faster he walked and he quickly found himself ducking into a small office space for some privacy.

Mon-El pulled the chair from the desk and moved to sit.

"Stupid fucking cape." He murmured angrily, as the fabric got caught on the arm rest, and awkwardly underneath him. The Daxamite flailed at the fabric, finally managing to push the cape aside so he could collapse into the chair, head resting in his hands.

"You okay man?" A voice asked from the doorway, and Mon-El looked up to see Barry. Mon-El didn't answer, instead choosing to lean back and push off the wall with his feet causing the chair to spin backwards around the room. "You know, Cisco probably forgot to mention it but that cape can actually come off the suit."

Mon-El frowned, watching as Barry reached forward and pressed a button on each of his shoulders, the fabric puddleing behind him.

"Does your suit have one?"

"No, but I can't fly."

"I can't either man."

"That's...a good point..." Barry knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Mon-El pulled the cape from behind his back, spinning the chair around again. "So I take it the meeting with Lancet didn't go well?"

Mon-El burred his lips together, trying to find the words to tell Barry what had happened.

"You could say that, sort of." Mon-El said, tapping a pen from the desk on the arm read anxiously. "I had to leave before he could tell me everything, but it was pretty crazy."

"Oh?" Barry asked inquisitively.

"Yea, apparently there's some sort of prophecy...thing." Mon-El stuttered over the words thoughtfully. "That says that Kara and I are destined to be together. To come together as king and queen, to lead alien kind together, so species can live in peace."

"That's...intense..."

"Right? And they are just dropping this on us like they're giving us zakarian ale or something."

Mon-El let out a sigh, spinning his chair out again.

"And Kara man. She's gonna freak. I mean, not about leading these people – she'll fall into that just because she's Kara. But being in a relationship where she's told she needs to be or do anything, just wont go well."

Barry snorted knowingly, when the door to the room slammed open and Cisco appeared, heaving heavily.

"Guys – blue alien guy – in labs – don't know how he found – problem..."

Mon-El and Barry looked at each other, having put together the fragmented sentences of their frazzled friend. Lancet was here, and something serious was going on. The two bolted from the room, Cisco following closely behind.

As soon as they were back in the labs, Lancet stepped forward his armour clanking as he dropped to his knee in front of Mon-El.

"You're highness," Mon-El flinched, this wasn't how he'd wanted J'onn and Alex to find out what was happening. "Forgive the intrusion-"

"Stand up Lancet." Mon-El said quietly through gritted teeth and the blue alien rose to his feet cautiously.

"Forgive me, but it's Estra. The young girl you met yesterday, she's missing and we have reason to believe she's been taken by Voltor."

Mon-El cast a quiet glance at J'onn, before looking back at Lancet. J'onn had yet to have any idea that there was another green Martian on this earth, but Mon-El knew the alien would be crushed if anything ever happened to her.

"How long has she been gone?" He asked cautiously.

"We don't know. Ever since she lost her parents she's had a tendency to disappear for periods of time. We've found it best, to give her space but when one of us when to her tent to give her supper tonight they found this on her bed."

Lancet reached forward, placing a clump of purple glowing stone in Mon-El's hand. Mon-El swallowed, this purple had been haunting him. In his dreams with Kara. In the fists of Voltor, who had used this very mineral to give him bruises that would normally be impossible. And now, by evidence of the capture of a child.

"I saw her this morning, playing ball with the other kids when I came to camp."

The blue alien looked a little relieved, knowing that the child had only been gone a short while.

"We don't know how he got in our camp to take her."

"Well, given that Voltor has the ability to take over host bodies, perhaps he took over an alien that could shapeshift or become invisible and they just walked right in?" Alex stepped forward as she spoke, J'onn and Lancet nodding thoughtfully along.

"I'm sorry what?" Mon-El interjected feeling completely out of the loop. Everyone looked at him, suddenly realizing just how much information he'd missed, and what Lancet hadn't had the time to tell.

"Right, so you know that parasite thing that Voltor injected you with?" Barry asked, and Mon-El nodded. "Once it takes over a body and allows Voltor's mind to merge with the host – so he is essentially walking with as many bodies as he wants."

Mon-El's Heart started pounding in his chest, remembering what Kara had said about being able to feel Voltor inside. At the time he'd thought she was just becoming delusion from the sickness...

"Kara..." he barely managed to croak out, as he looked around at his friends. The looks on their faces told him everything he needed, and he sent prayers to Rao desperately hoping it wasn't too late.

"What do we do?" Mon-El asked, knowing full well that Lancet was still looking to him as the leader – but he was at a loss.

"Well," Caitlin began in the most reassuring voice he'd ever heard, "Kara's cure is almost done, so let's just hope she can hold onto that. For now, lets focus on finding the girl, Estra was it?"

Lancet modded, looking once again to Mon-El.

"J'onn, are you able to sense any green martians around?" Mon-El asked, causing the man to look at him with sudden interest.

"The child is a green Martian?" He asked, amazement evident in his tone, and Mon-El nodded. Everyone watched intently, J'onn closed his eyes head bowing towards the ground in focus. "I can sense her, but I can't find her. Without the bond it's impossible to me to do anything more."

"At least we know she's alive." Alex offered, placing a gentle hand on the Martian's arm. She knew exactly how hard this new information would be for her mentor to hear. Everyone paused for a minute trying to think of what to do when the echo of laughter broke the tension in the room. Everyone jumped, their gazes moving to where Kara stood in the door frame, head bent forward awkwardly, blonde hair hanging over her eyes. The black ooze had stopped pouring from her mouth, and she sneered, before laughing again.

"You're too late." She snarled, "Estra will be mine, just like this body is mine." Voltor in Kara's body smirked, twisting her hands in front of his face as if deciding how to best weaponize them.

"Where is she?" Mon-El demanded stepping forward boldly, somehow allowing himself to view this person as a monster instead of his lover. Kara laughed again, hand forming into a fist before plunging it into Mon-El's chest. Mon-El flew backwards, body colliding with the glass wall of the lab which shattered on impact. The Daxamite leapt onto his feet, charging at Kara furiously.

"Where is she?" He demanded, ramming her body into the wall, causing her to heave at the impact. Kara's blue eyes sparkled at him mischievously, and Mon-El's rage for the monster grew as he felt himself hate something that he loved so dearly.

"Never." She grunted, throwing him into a table, Caitlin and Cisco dodging their path just in the nick of time. J'onn stepped forward, grabbing the Kryptonian by the shoulder, and she turned, her heat vision directly hitting the green Martain in the chest. His clothes ignited, the fire causing the sprinkler system in the labs to come on, dousing the place in water. Mon-El picked himself up again, as Alex helped J'onn diffuse the fire on his chest. From across the room Mon-El sent Barry a look that said distract her, and the Flash nodded, bolting into speed. Kara's eyes narrow as she charged after him, giving Mon-El the chance to tackle her to the ground from the side.

Mon-El placed his body on top of hers, hands pinning her wrists to the ground tightly as she writhed beneath him. Kara let out a scream of furry, as she tried to use her heat vision to get him to release her. The blonde let out another enraged scream, as she tried to break free, momentarily lifting both their bodies off the ground before they collapsed back into the floor, cracking the tiles underneath them. For a brief moment Mon-El was thankful that Kara was so sick – in her normal strength he'd have never been able to overpower her like this.

"Tell me where she is." He whispered against her harshly and Kara let out a scowled laugh.

"Turn on the news, surrender this body and your own to me, or choose which one to save." With that Kara's body went limp under Mon-El, her head lolling to the side.

"We need to get her to a secure place." Mon-El said, moving off her before picking up Kara's unconscious form.

"We can use the cells we use for Meta-humans, they should hold her. Come on, I'll take you." Cisco said, and Mon-El followed him out of the labs without hesitation. Their feet echoed throughout the halls, and Cisco opened the doors to an empty cell. Mon-El stepped in, placing a quick kiss on her black veiny forehead as he laid her down on the floor.

"Sorry baby." He said, unsure if he was apologizing for hitting her, leaving her, or allowing her to get to the point where she needed to be contained. Mon-El watched as the doors to her cell pulled shut, securing her inside. The Daxamite sighed deeply, trying to get his body to regain some sort of homoeostasis, when the red light of The Flash spun into the room.

"Guys, we've got a problem." Barry said, before bolting from the room again, causing Mon-El to grab Cisco and dash back to the labs. Everyone stood, gaze fixed on the TV monitors in the lab anxiously.

"That's right Rob, it looks like we've got about 7 jumpers scattered throughout the city, on various bridges and skyscrapers." The news anchor was saying, and Mon-El felt the colour drain from his skin. "So far police say they cant find any connection between these people, and not all of them have been identified yet. What's weird is that we seem to have a wide age range of people, the youngest appearing about 8 or 9, and the eldest in their 80's."

The camera switched to a shot of a little girl standing on the edge of a building, one foot hovering in midair as if she was about to step. The child looked human, with long brown hair, but the dress was unmistakably the pink one he had seen Estra wearing earlier that day.

"All of these victims seem to be infected with some sort of virus, you see the black lines on that old ladies hand? We are unsure if this is contagious at this point, so police warn to stay away and call 911 immediately if you come across someone with these symptoms." The screen switched to a shot of an elderly lady, hand reaching forward as she teetered back and order on the rim of a bridge.

"They all seem to be counting down to something, all we can hope is that we can figure out what is causing this, before its too late."

The screen began to switch between shots of the various people, counting as they stared blankly into space.

"7, 6, 5, 4..."

Barry, Mon-El and J'onn all looked at each other, before simultaneously bolting from the lab, J'onn asking if they knew where to go. The eyes of everyone else back at the lab widened, as they held their breaths, watching as 7 bodies began to plummet through the air and towards the ground.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you all for reading, please take a moment to let me know your thoughts! You all motivate me to continue you on!


End file.
